Simply Together
by fanofthearts
Summary: [Gelphie] Now named! While in the Emerald City the girls find more then they ever thought possible. Updated! March29
1. Chapter 1

Greeneyesblue and I decided to write a story. It is pretty much just fluff for right now, please enjoy and leave many reviews!

Sadly we don't own anything.

Glinda stopped in front of a frilly dress shop and pointed out a pair of shoes to Elphaba. "Aren't they pretty." They had been in the city for almost five days now and had finally gotten an audience with the Wizard.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Come on Galinda we have to keep going. The palace is still another seven blocks away and our appointment is in fifteen minutes I should have never let you drag me into that dress store." Elphaba remarked pulling the blond forward by the arm.

Glinda sighed and smoothed down her skirt while struggling to keep up "I guess you're right...sorry." She smiled a little and looked up at Elphie causing her to almost run into a Lamb selling watches

Elphaba turned back to look when Glinda stumbled. "Wh- Oh sweet Oz." She mumbled pulling the blond to her feet. Her arms locked around her waist. "Are you alright?"

Galinda blushed profusely; only partly from embarrassment, "Yes, yes I"m fine" she backed away quietly and apologized to the vendor

The green girl looped an arm through Glinda's. "Perhaps we should slow down huh?"

Glinda just waved goodbye to the vendor, who snorted at her, and watched her feet walk along the path, "What are you going to say to him?"

"Oh I don't know...what does one say to a Wizard." She pondered for a moment. "I will appeal to him about the way the Animals are being treated in Oz. I was surprised to see that Lamb, most are in hiding." She glanced down at Glinda who had fallen silent.

"Everything alright?"

She looked up at Elphie, "Yes, just a little nervous, glad to be here though. I wouldn't want to be here alone..." She trailed off and stared back at the ground.

"Thank you..." Elphaba whispered, her gaze also falling to her feet. "For coming"

Galinda felt her face begin to burn again, but smiled her bright smile and laughed a little, "I guess neither of us would be here without the other one hm? I'm glad to be your friend Elphie," she squeezed her friends arm a little and made sure she was listening, "Really."

"Me too Glin." Elphaba said stopping to look at her friend. When she gazed into her eyes she felt something stir within her, a feeling she never felt before. "Um..." She muttered a dark green flush took to her face. "Here we are." She said pointing to the large gates. "The Wizards palace."

"Wow that went fast," She swallowed a little harder then she would've liked and scooted closer to Elphaba, "Well I guess we're expected...aren't we?"

"Ummm..." Elphaba glanced around, a guard walked towards them. "Looks that way." She removed her arm from Glinda's and gently replaced her palm in the small of her back.

Glinda smiled a little nervously and bit her lip, letting Elphaba guide her into the large structure. The Palace was furnished in green and blues with gold trim the lavish entry way looked sterile even though the furniture was made of the best materials in all of Oz. The doors slammed behind them. "You will be questioned and have your identities checked before you meet your Ozness."

The guard separated Glinda and Elphaba and both where interrogated before rejoining each other in a sterile waiting room. "His Ozness will send for you soon." The guard said before leaving them alone.

Glinda sighed heavily and looked at her companion, "That was...interesting"

"Umm hum." Elphaba said offhandedly nervously fiddling with her hands. "I do hope we won't be waiting long." She said staring out the small window.

The blonde placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "I'm sure everything will go okay Elphie, don't worry you're a strong woman," She grinned, "We can handle it."

Elphaba smiled and pulled the blond to her. She felt her self tremble, whether it was from nerves or the smell of Glinda's hair she wasn't sure. She pushed her away as if she had been burned, suddenly the door flew open. "His Ozness will see you now." A guard bellowed. Elphaba began forward entering a dark hall.

Glinda stood for a second, confused before scurrying off after Elphaba, she followed along through corridor after corridor until the pair were left alone in a long hallway, "Elphie are you okay?" She whispered.

"Fine." Was the sharp reply, she wiped the wetness off of her palms and took a ragged breath. "I guess we just keep walking but I can't see a damn thing."

Glinda jumped at the reply and frowned, not liking the direction this was going but choosing to say nothing, "I could try to make some light," she took a few steps forward, "Though I don't want to burn the palace down..." she mumbled under her breath

"And Oz knows you will if you try." She snapped venturing farther into the darkness leaving Glinda behind.

The remark stung and tears chanced an escape down her pale cheeks but she wiped them away and followed through the black silently.

Suddenly a large head appeared out of no where. Elphaba shrieked jumping back. "WHO GOES THERE!" It demanded nodding as fire spitted from the chair under its chin.

"Sweet Oz!" Elphaba exclaimed.

Glinda took a few tentative steps forward, glanced at Elphaba and spoke. "Your...your Greatness, I'm Miss Glinda Auduenna of the Upper Uplands, and this is Elphaba Thropp, the Thropp Third Descending" she curtsied graciously and then took two steps back, as was taught in her younger schooling days

Elphaba stood shaking a few feet away from Glinda. "Oh Elphaba I didn't know that it was you." The head disengaged itself and went limp. A short balding man came out from behind the mask. "Did I scare you?"

Elphaba just stared.

Glinda was forced to remind herself that it was improper to gawk and closed her mouth quickly, "You...you know her?"

"I know of her of course! Madame Morrible wrote me. But you...she didn't mention you." He said eyeing Glinda. "Anyway, Elphaba I have been told you have some amazing powers."

"Yes your Ozness." Elphaba said quickly snapping out of it. "It is such a pleasure to meet you." She took his extended hand and curtsied.

"Now I would like to see for myself just how powerful you are, if you don't mind." He pulled a book out of his bag.

Elphaba stepped back. "Is that the Grimmerie?" She gasped.

"Yes my dear. Please...how about a levitation spell for my monkey servant, chistery."

Elphaba nodded kneeling on the floor with the book. As soon as her eyes lay on the paper the squiggles danced and became legible. She began reading in a quite voice suddenly the monkey began screaming. "What! What is it?"

"Oh Elphaba it worked. My dear you are indeed the one."

"The One what? What do you mean? Why is he hurting? How can I stop it?" Suddenly the monkey sprung wings.

"You can't! You can't stop a spell. Oh Chistiry! Oh how wonderful." He exclaimed.

Glinda gasped and rushed to Elphaba's side clinging to her arm.

"NO!" Elphaba yelled grabbing the book. "Your the Wizard of Oz. Reverse this."

"I can't...sadly I don't have the power...but you...you my dear have the world at your feet."

"NO! NO!" She screamed holding the book firmly to her chest she darted past the Wizard and began running as fast as she could for the exit.

Glinda chanced a look at the Wizard with tears in her eyes before taking off after her friend.

Elphaba burst through a side door out into a narrow street. She glanced behind her and saw Glinda struggling to keep up. "Come on! We have to go."

The blond stopped to pull off her shoes and tucked them under her arm before catching up to her friend fully and following her through the crowded streets.

Elphaba could hear the guards clamoring behind them but they had heavy armor and were no match for the two girls. They had put almost a mile between the palace before Elphaba slowed to a walk. She looked behind her. No guards. "We have to get to the hotel to get our things."

"Elphaba, this is going to sound unlike me but forget it, unless there's a real reason to get them then we're fine without them. As long as you- as long as we're safe."

"True very un-Glinda thing to say." She said looking around. "I have no idea where we are." She said. She looked at Glinda, her hair a mess, make up smeared. "You're crying."

"Oh," she wiped her eyes, "I guess I am," and she broke down throwing herself into Elphaba's arms and sobbing into her sleeve, trying not to burn her.

Elphaba pulled Glinda close burying her face in the blond curls. "What's wrong darling?" She whispered into her ear.

"He hurt you," she sobbed, "He hurt you I could see it and he didn't even care it just makes me so...angry."

"Glin I'm right here I'm not hurt." She pulled back a bit so she could see the blonds face. She gently wiped away a tear with her thumb not caring about the pain.

Glinda shut her eyes and pressed her face against Elphaba's hand, "I'm still glad I came, more then ever." She kissed Elphaba's wrist softly and smiled, wiping her tears on her own sleeve.

Elphaba's heart quickened at the soft contact of her lips she stuffed the feeling down deep. "Come on." She took Galinda's hand that is when she noticed her shoes. "Oh you are bare foot?"

Glinda laughed softly, "Yes I move faster, and I won't trip this way."

"But your feet? You didn't step on anything did you?" Elphaba asked concerned

Glinda noticed that concern and a tiny smile graced her lips, "No...no I didn't."

"Good. You can put your shoes on, I think we are done running for now."

She nodded and slipped the shoes back onto her feet, "What do we do now?"

"Umm...I..." She didn't know and that scared her. Where would they go? They would be looking for them at the train stations, and Shiz, could they even go back there?"

"I'm not sure Glin."

The blonde thought for a moment, "Do mortuaries offer rooms?"

Elphaba cut her a glance. "Maybe we could wait a few days...when the pressure is off we can leave."

Glinda nodded and looped her arm in Elphaba's. "...so...an Inn or the Streets...or do they offer rooms?"

"First hotel we find." Elphaba pulled the hood up on her cape and gloved her hands. "There should be one close."

Glinda pointed straight ahead of them, "How about that one?" She smiled up at Elphaba.

"Perfect." She handed Glinda the bag with the money it in. "You'll have to get the room. No one can see my completion."

Glinda nodded and led the way into the small Inn, a young man stood behind the counter,

"Good evening how can I help you?"

"We just...need a room...for a few days," She smiled slightly and handed him some money in exchange for the key to a room.

"Just upstairs and to the right, it's all we have open," He flashed another grin at the blonde before she scurried over to Elphaba and led her up the stairs.

"Thank you." Elphaba said once they got into the room. It was dank to say the least one small bed with a ratty blanket. "I know it's early but I'm ready for bed." The green girl said removing her cloak and setting the book down on the chair.

Glinda nodded silently and removed her own cloak, lying on top of Elphie's, "It has been a long day," She murmured and sat on the bed yawning.

Elphaba sat next to her. She gently ran her hand through Glinda's mussed locks. The late afternoon sun was filtering thought the window playing on Glinda's golden locks. "You have to be the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. Perfect hair, skin, eyes... everything I can see why Fiyero loves you so much."

Glinda cringed at the sound of the name but forced a smile and a laugh, "Yeah I guess so, I just wish that wasn't the only reason."

"What does that mean?" Elphaba asked.

"He thinks I'm pretty and that's about it," She sighed and shook her head, "He doesn't know me at all; he saw the face and that was about it. Probably thinks there's nothing behind my smile."

"Glin that's not true." Elphaba said playing with the hem of her dress.

"What that, there's nothing behind my smile or that that's what he thinks?" Glinda frowned in confusion and looked at Elphaba.

"Both. Fiyero loves you not just because of what you look like. I know he knows how smart you are." Elphaba said. "In that blissful blond head of yours there is an amazing mind." She said tapping Glinda's forehead.

Glinda couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks Elphie. I just don't know I feel like, with Fiyero, I mean he's sweet and charming and everything I could hope for but I just feel like I'm settling," She stood and walked to the only window they had and looked out into the street.

"Then don't settle." Elphaba said stretching out on the now vacated bed. "Keep looking until you meet the one."

"It's not that easy," Tears pricked at her eyes again and she looked down at her feet.

Elphaba stared up at the cracked ceiling. She wasn't good at this; just talking to Glinda was new to her. They had only been friends for about a month and a half now and it was still so new. "I guess I just see everything in black and white."

"Sorry, it's just that I think I've already found the one. But I'm scared because of it." She sat on the bed with her back to Elphaba and messed with her hair.

"Found the one?" Elphaba frowned. "I thought you just said that Fiyero wasn't it."

"He's not," she said and bit her lip. She took a deep breath to steady herself, "You are."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Again we own nothing… sadly

Please keep reviewing they inspire us! Have a Merry Christmas!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What?" Elphaba asked bolting up right.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quickly, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"You mean...like...the way you..." Elphaba paused for once in her life at a loss for words.

"Yeah. It's crazy I know," She threw her hands into the air and laughed at herself, "I just can't...can't help it."

Elphaba stood. "You...like me...as in kissing and things like that?" She asked pacing 'smooth Elphaba' she thought to herself.

Glinda bit her lip again and drummed her fingers on the bed frame 'smooth Glinda, you scared her', "Yeah, yeah I guess so."

"Ummm...wow...I didn't know you...liked...women...with Fiyero and all... 'What are you doing!' She mentally screamed.

"Ugh," The blonde threw herself backwards onto the bed and shut her eyes, "I'm sorry Elphie, I shouldn't have said anything," She shook her head.

"No...Glin it's okay." Elphaba said sitting gently on the bed. "Its okay with me...I'm just shocked I guess you could say."

"Really?" She asked and opened one eye cautiously to peer at the woman, "You don't think I'm horrible?"

"No Glin, I could never think that about you!" She picked up one of her hands. "We need to get you some nail polish, this is all chipped."

Glinda laughed with the sound of a bubbling stream and propped herself up on her elbow to look at Elphaba, "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Completely," She kissed her cheek. "You're the only friend I have ever had."

"My only true friend," She whispered.

Elphaba nodded. She pulled back part of the blanket and looked beneath. "It looks clean."

"It works, for now anyway," Glinda raised her eyebrows and yawned before climbing under the blanket next to the wall.

Elphaba removed her dress and climbed in next to Glinda in her slip. "Can I ask you something?" She whispered.

"Anything," She replied, concern flooding her eyes.

"Why me? How...I just don't understand why you would love me...especially like that."

"I don't know how either but, when I found myself sitting up at night just to watch you breathe, when I realized that you hold your fork with your left hand but do everything else with your right...I just knew," She smiled and kissed Elphaba's forehead softly.

Elphaba's eyes widened. "I can't believe you know that."

Glinda smiled and snuggled further into the mattress, "It's cute."

Elphaba thought for a minute. "You always twirl your pen through your fingers, but only when you write to your parents other wise you brush the feather against your lips."

"Wow," She murmured, "I don't even think I knew that until now," She sighed and shivered despite herself, 'It's spring why am I shivering?'

"Its cold at night I'm sure this place doesn't have heat." She said eyeing the musty walls. "Come here." She said opening her arms.

The heat that radiated off of Elphaba's body felt wonderful to Glinda and she gladly cuddled into her arms, "Thank you Elphie."

"Anything for you," She nuzzled Glinda's curls. "Did you notice...did I snore?"

Glinda laughed, "No but, you tend to go on about whatever it was you were reading."

Elphaba blushed. "The Great Speeches of Oz?" She gently ran her hand through the blond hair. "You have such beautiful hair."

"You do too you know, despite what you think you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met," She traced her fingers over a wrinkle in the sheet and smiled to herself.

"I'm not beautiful Glinda., no way."

Glinda raised her eyebrows, "Do you really think I'd lie to you Elphie?"

Elphaba blushed. "All of my life I have been shunned by everyone...you know...you were the first person that I can recall that actually held me? That night right after the Ozdust ball...you hugged me and you gave me my hat. I'll never forget that night."

"It is a cute hat," She smiled and ran her fingers down the side of Elphaba's arm, "And holding you...felt amazing," Glinda whispered and kissed Elphaba's cheek lightly.

Elphaba's eyes fluttered closed she pressed her head into the pillow she was sharing with Glinda and sighed even though it seemed they were on the run from the law she was completely content.

The sunlight filtered in through the mangy curtains hanging in the window. Elphaba was first to awake she felt a weight on her arm and looked to her left. Glinda lay peacefully sleeping curled around her lying on Elphaba's arm. She smiled and gently kissed her friend's closed eyelids.

The young blonde became aware she was only half asleep at the light touch and moved her hand up to brush some of her curls out of her face. She barely cracked her eyes open to see Elphaba gazing at her silently, "Hi," She whispered and yawned.

"Morning," She whispered kissing Glinda's forehead and pulling her closer to her side.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Mhmm," Came the soft reply, "You?"

"Sound," Elphaba gently ran her hand up the blonde's arm. "We probably shouldn't go out today."

Glinda nodded, "Staying in sounds good," smiling she sat up and stretched looking around the room. Their cloaks were still draped over the chair along with Elphaba's dress, and Glinda's shoes were on the floor, "Going to be quite exciting," She laughed and lay back down.

"Umm hum." The green girl sought out Glinda's hand with her own, she carefully examined it. Going up her wrist slightly she noticed a small scar. "Where did you get this at?"

"When I was younger, I was chasing my cousin through our yard on the way over a fence I got caught on a post. My dress ripped, I fell and landed on a rock that just happened to be sharp enough to slice my wrist open," She smiled at the memory and sighed, "I used to take more chances then I do now."

Elphaba laughed. "I can't picture you out running around. I always thought you to be a child that had tea parties and never got dirty."

"No. I could never sit still, I had to learn that, as you know I'm not a very patient person," that got and eye roll out of Elphaba, Glinda chose to ignore her. "What about you? You must have some scar, some imperfection of childhood?"

Elphaba grew quite. "I have a few." She mumbled quickly changing the subject, "What's your mother like?"

"She's the one that tamed me, my father was totally against it he said 'no child of his was going to sit in a house pregnant all her life,'" Glinda brushed the curls out of her face again, "Then he died when I was nine and that was the end of my play time."

"How did he die?" Elphaba whispered tracing patters on Glinda's skin.

"He um," She paused as her skin prickled from the touch; "He just went to work one day and didn't come home. They found him face down in a river a couple days later. He was killed for his money," A tear managed to escape her eyes and she tried to blink it away.

Elphaba turned to face her. "I'm sorry Glinda. I didn't mean to hurt you." She wiped away her tears.

"It's fine, I'm...I'm okay. So tell me miss inquisitor, what was growing up with siblings like?"

"Oh, everyone fawned over Nessa. 'Nessarose did this today, isn't she pretty, she is just so good'" Elphaba laughed. "I went with my dad a lot on recruiting trips. He showed me the Time Dragon Clock once. He always wanted to bring Nessa but with her legs he couldn't. By the time Shell came along I was almost ten and my mother died. He is almost seven now. I haven't' seem him for a few years," Elphaba paused. "You where an only child?" She asked

Glinda nodded, "Yes, I guess that's probably the reason my mother so wanted me to be a proper young lady. Carry on the line...look at me now!" She laughed, "But like I said I'm happy I'm here, I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"What about after Shiz?"

"I...I don't really know to be honest, I'm not even sure I'll make it through till the end, what with being on the run and everything, why?"

"I don't' know...I just look a head and I just can't see...five years from now what will your life be like? Married with children? Teaching sorcery?"

"Well whatever it is I hope you're there with me," She smiled and squeezed Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba gazed at her shocked. "Do you think...together we could make it?"

She bit her lip again and thought, "It might be difficult but...yes I know we could."

"Then...I want to try this with you. I can't promise anything except you'll always be my friend."

"Oh, oh Elphie you have no idea how much that means to me," She was crying again, despite herself, but she was genuinely happy and that was worth the tears.

"Can...Can I kiss you?" Elphaba whispered.

Glinda's heart leapt and she nodded, not trusting herself with words.

Elphaba slowly leaned in and touched her mouth to Glinda's her eyes fluttered closed as sparks ignited behind her eyelids.

Glinda's pale eyelids snapped shut as well and she draped her arm over Elphaba's waist so she could move closer. It surprised her really how good it felt, nothing like kissing Fiyero, this was sweet, innocent and simple; the way it was supposed to be.

Elphaba pulled back her eyes still closed her lips slightly parted. "You have the softest lips," She whispered. "I guess all of that gloss does something."

The blonde laughed softly, "I don't only use it for the shimmer effect you know."

"So...you saw me eating with my left hand...that was it for you? You just swooned and fell for me?" Elphaba asked setting her head on Glinda's shoulder.

"Just about...that and the fact that you play with your hair when you concentrate," She smiled and kissed the top of Elphaba's head.

"I'm just trying to understand this. I've never been in love... that I know of. I don't see how you can just fall in love by seeing something someone does."

"I don't really understand it either, all I know is I started to miss you before you had even left my side. I found myself wondering what you would say to certain things had you been there. I needed to be with you, if that makes sense."

Elphaba thought about what she was saying. She had felt the same way. She would sit at the library at night studying wondering what the preppy blond would think about the passage she was reading. "I think I know what you mean." They laid in silence for a while just enjoying the others company when Elphaba's stomach growled. "Are you getting hungry?" Elphaba asked

"You read my mind, I can go get us something what would you like?"

"Anything, it is up to you."

"All right well considering I slept in my only gown I'm ready to go," She slipped out of bed and tugged on her shoes before reaching into her cloak to pull out the bag of money. "I'll be back in a bit," She blew Elphaba a kiss and left.

Elphaba smiled and laid back. She couldn't believe her life had come to this. Glinda and her were friends...on the verge of becoming more than friends. Yet they where running from the law but still she couldn't' be happier.

A good thirty minutes later the woman returned with a sack under her arm, she swayed a bit as she shut the door and turned to face Elphaba, "The bakery gave me more then I asked for but before I realized it I had paid and left so I," She paused and shook her head lightly, scrunching up her pale face.

"Well that good for us." Elphaba said taking the bag and looking inside. She noticed Glinda's odd behavior. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little woozy," She smiled, not convincingly and steadied herself with a hand on the wall.

Elphaba gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure?" She looked into her eyes; they looked different, glassy almost

At that point the woman's legs gave way and she fell into her friend without so much as an 'oh'.

Elphaba easily picked the girl up in her arms she crossed to the bed and laid her down. "Glin?" She gently patted her face. "Glin come on? Are you okay?" She ran her hand over Glinda's brow it was hot and clammy.

She moaned quietly and turned her head so she was facing Elphaba while still keeping her eyes closed, "What happened?"

"You fainted...I think." Elphaba said beginning to unbutton the blonde's dress. "What hurts?"

"My head...and my stomach."

"Let me get a cloth." She slipped gloves on her hands and as quickly as she could dipped on of the towels into a basin of water sitting by the bed and quickly rung it out. She gently placed it on Glinda's forehead.

"Thank you Elphie," She swallowed hard opened her eyes partially so she could see what her companion was doing.

"When did this come on?" She asked finishing opening up the dress.

"I felt fine until I was coming back; there was hardly anyone on the streets. I didn't stop I came straight here but I felt worse and worse on the way."

"Not since yesterday in the interrogation room," She swallowed, "They offered cookies so I took one."

"Glin. You're going to starve yourself." Elphaba pulled a pastry out and handed it to Glinda. "Try eating this, it might help."

The blonde stared at it for a minute and nibbled off a corner, "Thanks for catching me."

"I'll always catch you." She whispered gently stroking her hair. After a moment she asked, "Are you sure no one saw you?"

She nodded and chewed off another corner, filling spilled out of the center and landed on her chin and neck. She blinked and sighed, "Crap."

Elphaba laughed. "What am I going to do with you?" She took the cloth off on Glinda's forehead and gently wiped up the mess. She gently touched her lips to Glinda's "Delicious."

"I try my best," She murmured and pressed her lips to Elphaba's softly.

Glinda pulled away sharply, turned her head and coughed into the sheets. Clamping her eyes shut and gasping for air she began to cry.

"Glinda!" Elphaba cried pulling her to her, the sheets which she had just coughed into where covered in blood. "Oh Lurie!"

She clung to Elphaba as if her life depended on it, her green eyes still shut tight.

"I don't know what to do! I..." She looked over eyeing the spell book sitting on the chair. "Hold on." She detangled herself from the blond and began flipping through it. The book had to be at least a thousand pages and the rate Elphaba was going she could never find what she was looking for. "I don't know!" She cast the book aside and went back to Glinda. "I have to get you to a doctor!"

Glinda swallowed, "Elphie you can't they'll know who you are!"

"I don't care." She pulled on her cloak. "I'm going to find someone to take care of you, alright?"

The blonde nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes before leaning over the side of the bed to cough again.

The green girl moved over to the bed and picked the small blond up into her arms. "Whatever happens Glinda, know that I will always come back for you." She said holding her close to her chest. With her entire body shrouded in cloth she made her way out the door screaming for a doctor.

It took under ten minutes for a squat little man to come running up the street saying that he indeed was a doctor. After telling him what had happened Elphaba let the man take the blond into his arms. With one last looked Elphaba quietly slipped out of the crowd that had begun forming and slinked back to the hotel room.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Again…we own nothing.

Thank you Julie for reviewing! And Msgalinda Please Please PLEASE write something more. Your stories are so amazing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Glinda awoke suddenly in an incredible amount of pain, she gasped and clutched her stomach, "Elphie!" She yelped. She opened her eyes and looked around a small clean white room. There were all sorts of medical devices on the table next to her bed and bottles lining the hearth on above the fireplace.

The little round faced man looked up from the morning's paper. "Oh deary! You're awake." He exclaimed jumping up and feeling her forehead. "Your fever broke. I wasn't sure you would make it through the night."

"Who are you? What's wrong with me? Where is she?" She was so overwhelmed by confusion and pain that she began to cry again.

"No...shhh. It's okay. I'm Doctor Becker MD." He smiled brightly pointing to the plaque on the wall for proof. "A couple of nights ago you where brought in. You were horribly sick. I've never seen anything like it. One minute you were sneezing, and then you started coughing, then the shakes, and then broke out in a rash. Almost as if your body didn't know what sickness to pick. I gave you some elixer and then you passed out. I wasn't sure you would ever wake up." He paused to look at her green eyes. "How are you feeling deary?"

"My stomach hurts but, I'm fine, I don't feel as sick as I did," She took a deep breath, "Is she here?"

"Who here?" He asked looking around the small room.

"The woman who came for you, who brought me to you, isn't she here?"

"I didn't see any woman. A man handed you off to me in the street and then just disappeared. I wanted to thank him but no one could find anything of him." He said getting up and moving to the little table next to Glinda's bedside. He poured a glass of water and handed her a pill. "This will take down the pain a bit."

She took the pill and felt hot tears swimming down her face. She was virtually alone in a place she had only been in for a few days and she had no idea where her friend was.

"Where are you from missy?" He asked after she had set down the cup.

The question took a minute for her to comprehend, but when she did, she lied, "Um...Munchkinland."

His face showed his shock. "Munchkinland? Well that's odd I would have placed you from upper land if you don't mind me saying." She scratched his balding scalp. "I'm going to ask you a few questions okay? I want to see if I can find out why you got so sick alright?"

"All right," Glinda smiled and took another sip of water.

"Have you come in contact with anything or anyone extremely different in the past week?"

"Well, I did go the palace; I had a meeting with the Wizard."

His eyebrows shot up. "The Wizard. Wow that's quite a feat." He rolled it over in his head. "But I don't think that the Wizard would have anything in his palace that would harm you." Again he thought for a minute. "Have you touched anyone... eaten anything different?"

"I...what do you mean by "touched anyone different" sir?"

"Well the easiest way to spread germs would be touch of hand...lips, sharing of food, even a pencil can do it."

"Well...the man who gave me to you and I did kiss a couple of times but...we had before," She lied quickly to steer it away from Elphaba. She thought for a minute, "I ate a cookie at the palace."

The man looked at her as if she had grown three heads. "A cookie?"

"Yes," Lurline she felt stupid, what harm would any sensible person think a cookie could do.

The doctor burst out laughing. "A cookie! Who knew that the Wizard was so giving." He paused. "No my dear I'm sure a cookie has nothing to do with your illness."

Glinda bit her lip and sighed, "I'm sorry Sir I'm not helping very much."

"I'm afraid we will never know then." He said sighing. "Well, I'll leave you to get some rest dear." He said standing. "If you need anything just yell." She said leaving.

Glinda made sure he was really gone, "I've got to find her," She stood and looked around for a way out, the only way other then the door was a window above a dresser. The blonde took a deep breath climbed onto the dresser and shoved the window open before dropping out of it and into the side street below. Looking around she suddenly became aware that she had no clue where she was, and she still wasn't feeling the best. Keeping in the side streets she began to ask around, wondering if anyone had seen a woman in a cloak, trying not to bring up the fact that her skin was the only factor that people could really set her apart with.

Night settled across the Emerald City and it sprang to life, having no luck finding Elphaba. The blond had nothing to keep her from the cold and so returned to the Doctors home and sat in a small alcove across the alley from the window she had jumped out of earlier, hoping against hope she would be able to find something, anything that would lead her to Elphie.

For the past few days Elphaba had been trying to find a way to see Glinda with out being seen. There was only one window and it was almost ten feet off of the ground. She had found a levitation spell in the Grimmerie she was trying to get a piece of carpet to give her a lift up but she said the wrong word and the broom next to it sprang to life. For the past four days at midnight Elphaba had been hovering outside of Glinda's room keeping a close watch on her sleeping. She had given up on the hotel and had moved to living on the streets.

Once it was dark Elphaba made her nightly flight to the doctors office. It was completely dark when she arrived. Sitting on the broom she floated straight up into the air and peered into the room. It was empty. Alarmed she craned her neck trying to see further into the room. "Glinda?" Last she had seen the blond she lay in bed unconscious.

The noise brought the girl out of her uncomfortable sleep. She looked up toward the noise and couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Elphie?"

The sound of her name made Elphaba jump losing her concentration and the broom fell out from under her causing her to fall onto the hard ground.

The blonde shrieked and ran forward, lifting Elphaba's head off the ground and into her lap, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and came back to wait out the night. What are you doing here?" She smiled and brushed the hair out of her face, it was greasy and tangled but she didn't' care in the least.

"I...I watched you at night," She said blushing. "I don't understand last night you were so sick, with shakes...I thought you were not going to make it." She said tears welling up her eyes. "You're okay?" She whispered placing her hand on Glinda's face.

"I'm fine, shh it's alright," Glinda wiped the tears from Elphaba's eyes and smiled sweetly at her, "Everything's okay."

"You're shivering." Elphaba said taking off her cloak and putting it around Glinda. "You should go back inside."

"I should be with you. Please don't make me go back in there," She whispered gripping Elphaba's hand.

"Glin, it would be best for you if you would." She whispered pulling the girl into her lap cradling her in her arms.

"No!" She cried, "I'm not going back in there I want to be with you!"

Elphaba felt her heart melt. "Darling I'm living on the streets right now."

"I don't care," Tears ran down her cheeks adding to the dusty look her face had acquired over the past few days.

She sighed. "You're going to be the end of me...the end of both of us," She complained. "But I could never refuse you anything."

"If that's true then at least our end will be together," Glinda smiled softly and wiped her eyes.

"Don't talk like that Glinda," The green girl said before changing the subject. "What did the doctor say? Will you be okay?"

"He says I should be all right, he doesn't know what happened. He said it was like my body didn't know what disease to pick."

Elphaba smiled lightly. "Much like you with picking a dress. But everything is okay right?" She asked concerned.

"Yes Elphie I'm fine," Glinda laughed, having someone care how she was feeling was sort of new to her. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know where we are going to go." She whispered pulling the blond closer to her when she felt her shiver. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm sure I'll be okay," She shut her eyes and yawned, "But I need to sleep."

"We can't sleep here. There isn't any cover." She looked up and the dark sky. "Maybe we should go back to the inn for a night."

"Where is it from here anyway?" The blonde's brow furrowed but her eyes stayed shut.

"I have no idea. If we start walking around who knows who we will run into, if we stay put we might freeze."

Glinda thought for a moment then stood, "Wait here okay?" The blond scurried away before the green girl could say anything. She walked around to the front door of the doctor's house and knocked.

Knocking a lamp over in the small entry way Becker finally got to the door. Sleep hazed eyes and a cap on his head he stared out at the small blond. "Oh! Come in come in! You disappeared this morning, I was worried, what happened?" He asked ushering her into the building

"I...I had to go look for someone. I'm sorry I took off like that," She stepped into the house and turned to face him again, "Do you mind if I stay here one more night?"

"Mind I demand it. I don't know if you're...what ever it was will come back and if it does I need to make sure that I can try to treat it. I can't have you out wandering around. Come." He said leading her into the room. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you so much, I wish there was a way I could pay you back but I don't really have anything," Glinda smiled sleepily at the man.

"It's okay, no bother, just get some sleep." He said backing out of the room. "G'night." He said before closing the door.

The blonde listened as his footsteps retreated away from the door before flinging open the window, "Elphie! Elphie up here!"

Elphaba jumped at the sound of her name. "Glinda! Oz you scared me."

"Come on up here!" She motioned toward the room and smiled, "We'll be safe and warm."

Elphaba grabbed the broom and carefully moved it straight up towards the window. It took some difficulty but she finally made it inside. "Did you lock the door?"

"Oh," Glinda rushed to the door and bolted it before turning back to watch Elphaba shut the window, "I'm happy I thought of this."

"So am I." She looked around the room there was a small fire place in the corner. She placed a few logs on and then lit a match. She watched as it caught on fire. "That should keep us warm." She said before slipping off her dress. "Glin, you don't look so good." She said walking towards the girl.

Glinda hugged her arms to herself and nodded, "I'm okay Elphie really, just a little shaky that's all."

The green girl went to her cupping her face in her hands. "You look exausted." She gently touched her lips to hers.

"I missed you," The blonde whispered against Elphaba's lips, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Elphaba looked down. "I was...I was scared." She whispered. She was never one to voice her insecurities but with Glinda her feelings came easier

"I was scared too, I thought I'd never see you again," Glinda pressed her forehead against Elphaba's softly and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'll always watch over you, no matter what happens. Remember that." She ran her slender fingers though Glinda's matted hair. "Is there a comb in here?"

"I have no idea," She smiled, "But I suppose after five days I could use one."

Glinda walked over to a vanity that was set in the corner and started looking in the drawers, "Here's one," She pulled the brush out and turned to Elphaba.

"And a bath...no offence."

The blonde laughed and let the last confined pieces of her hair fall from her hair clip, "That feels better."

"Come here." Elphaba said leading her to the bed. She sat slightly behind her and began untangling Glinda's golden locks. She sweeping them out of the way of her neck and gently kissed the exposed skin before going back to her task.

Glinda smiled at the touch and sighed happily, "Thank you for watching out for me, if you didn't we may never have found each other again."

"I would have found you. I'll always find you." Elphaba said finishing untangling her hair. "But we really need to figure out where we are going to go after tonight.

"Do you still have my cloak? There was a little bit of money left in that pouch we can use for food, there may not be enough for a room though."

Elphaba nodded. "Maybe I should have another visit with the Wizard."

Glinda turned, a worried expression etched across her face, "Elphaba you can't be serious he's out to get you!"

"I have to do something Glinda! I drug you into this and now you're on the run too. We have no money, no food and no place to sleep after tonight. I have to do something." She exclaimed pacing.

The blonde shut her eyes and bit her lip, "I just don't want you to get hurt, I don't think it's a good idea," She whispered.

"I don't see any other way." Elphaba said staring out the window.

"Couldn't we just...I don't know start over somewhere?" Glinda felt herself begin to cry again, but she didn't care.

"What do you mean?" She ask her dark eyes still staring out the window.

"I don't even know what I mean," She hiccupped, tears now streaming down her face. Glinda wanted nothing more then just to stay with the woman in front of her, and she feared that there was only one way out of it, "Elphie I love you," She stood and hugged her companion around the waist.

"I love you too Glinda." She put her green hands over the whites and leaned back into the embrace. "I'm sorry I brought you into all of this. If I wouldn't have asked you..."

"I'm glad you asked me, even now. I wouldn't trade it for anything, except maybe to be with you under different circumstances."

Elphaba sighed. "What other circumstances could we be under together? You probably wouldn't have told me how you felt and I would have been blind to my feelings. We can't just go out and buy a house together people would think it was odd...the two of us and begin asking questions...you know what would happen next. Remember what they did with the Kurdrue witches? They would do the same to us."

"Isn't there somewhere no one would find us?" She whispered, knowing the answer already.

"Possibly but Glinda, you can't live your life in hiding that's not who you are. You need gossip, balls; excuses to dress up...you need to be in the spot light. That can never happen if we leave."

She nodded slightly and turned Elphaba to face her, "Just don't get hurt, promise me?"

"I won't darling." She said looking at the small bed. "We should probably get some sleep."

Glinda sighed and walked over to the bed, a bounce in her step despite the fact that she was upset. She unbuttoned her dress, pulled it off and hung it over the headboard before climbing underneath the covers knowing it might be her last night with Elphaba.

Elphaba slid in next to her.

"Good night Glin." She whispered laying down closely to her.

"Good night," The blonde snuggled further into Elphie, silent tears ushering her into a fitful nights sleep.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of updates but the story is finally complete. We have about three chapters left of this one and have started another. I apologize ahead of time for any grammar mistakes. It's been a hard week. Please do keep reviewing!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Morning came too quickly for Glinda and she lay in bed willing the past nights events to

Elphaba looked over at the blond. "You're awake?"

"I hope not," She whispered, frowning.

Elphaba pulled the blond on top of her. She sought out her lips with her own. "This doesn't have to end yet." She whispered kissing her again this time deeper letting her tongue trace Glinda's lips.

Glinda melted immediately and opened her mouth to let Elphie's tongue move inside.

Dragging her fingers lazily up Glinda's back the green girl tangled her fingers into the mass of blond. She explored the depths of Glinda's mouth before pulling back for air. "I love you." She whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too," Glinda sighed hazily and kissed Elphaba's neck gently, "I always will."

Elphaba groaned as the blond nipped at her neck. "If you keep doing that we are never going to leave."

"I don't want to leave this," She kissed Elphaba again, softer this time.

"We have to get started on the day." She whispered. "I want to get in with the Wizard."

"I know," She breathed heavily and shook slightly but pushed herself up so that she was straddling Elphie and sighed, "What do we need to do?"

Elphaba gently stroked Glinda's hips. "You are making this impossible!" She groaned

"I'm sorry," Glinda answered but didn't move.

"Still not helping," Elphaba said trying to move, bad idea. Her hips connected with Glinda's and she froze. "Sorry." She mumbled blushing.

"That's okay," She slipped off of Elphaba and dangled her legs over the side of the bed, "So where do we start?"

"I didn't say you had to get off." Elphaba said propping herself on her elbow openly gazing at Glinda in just her underclothes. "I suppose I'll go and talk to him...see what I can bargain for."

Glinda frowned, spotting the flaw in the seemingly easy plan, "You? What about me?"

"You can wait here. It will be safer and I'll feel much better knowing that you are safe."

"Oh...okay," She stared at her fingers, entwining them with each other, "What if you don't come back?"

"I will come back, I promise," She knelt down in front of the girl. "I will come back to you always." Elphaba pulled the girl into her arms. "I love you Glinda."

"I love you Elphie, more then anything. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Nothing will happen to me I'm just going to talk with him and then I'll come right back to you. Okay?"

"Okay," She whispered into Elphaba's raven hair and shut her eyes tight.

Elphaba kissed her lips and pulled away. She put on her dress and then her cloak. "I'll be back soon." She said moving towards the window.

"Alright," She watched as Elphaba descended from the sill and moved to put her dress on, it was filthy but it was all she had.

It only took Elphaba about a half an hour to get into the Wizards palace. She ignored the guard's instructions to be polite knowing her way she blew thought the door broom in hand. "Where is the Wonderful Wizard of Oz?" She screamed.

A confused Wizard poked his head around the side of his throne, "Ah! Elphaba I thought it might be you!" He walked out, hands behind his back with a grin on his face, "What can I do for you today? Or have you only come to run off again?"

"What did you do to her! Did you poison her? Or do you know a little magic of your own?" She asked pacing in front of him.

"What are you tal- Oh the girl," He nodded and rolled back onto the heels of his feet, "I thought you might take off, needed a reason to get you back here didn't' I?"

"How dare you use her to get to me," Elphaba screamed. "She is innocent in this mess; this is between you and me."

The Wizard shrugged and messed with his mustache, "Got you here didn't it? Now there is a reason for your visit I presume?"

"I want you to leave us alone! And for you to leave the animals be. They are not harming anything."

"Well that's harder then it might sound Elphaba," He sighed, "You could come in handy as my magic grand visor, but I suppose you're not interested."

Elphaba bit her lip. This was her dream but she couldn't want this any more. "No. I'm not."

"Well then," He sighed taking a step back, "I assume we have no further reason for this meeting, and I'll let my guards escort you out," With a wave of his hand he summoned his guards to take the woman away.

"No! You need to get them to stop harassing us! You could have killed her don't you understand that? Killed?" Elphaba yelled

"That wasn't my intention Elphaba but really you might want to get back to that doctor you found for the girl, before something happens on accident."

"What!" Elphaba asked her eyes widening. "If you hurt her I will kill you!" She said before running from the room. The doctor's office wasn't quite a mile from the palace. Running as fast as she could she made it in about five minutes.

Glinda was currently soaking in the tub the Doctor had been kind enough to let her use.

Her eyes were closed and a smile graced her pale face as she lay letting the water calm her nerves.

Elphaba knocked at the door instead of using the window. She figured it would be easier to explain then having the doctor walking in on them.

Glinda rose gracefully from the tub, water sliding off of her body and wrapped a towel around her. It was good to be clean again.

The doctor let her in looking at her oddly but then remembering what the girl had said asking about the person how brought her in. He said she was in the bathroom Elphaba thanked him and walked in without even thinking.

Glinda screamed, not expecting to be walked in on, tripped over the bath tub and fell in again. She pulled her head above water and gasped for air, "At least shut the door!"

Elphaba just stared. "Oh...I'm...I'm sorry." She said before shutting the door behind her.

The blonde shook her head and wiped her sopping hair out of her face and stood again, the towel was floating around in the water so she grabbed another and wrapped it around her small frame, "I'm glad you're back, I'd hug but obviously I can't."

"I'm so sorry." Elphaba said again being able to tear her eyes away from the blond and turned her back.

She laughed and wrung her hair out over the tub, "You didn't have to turn around you know."

"I...um just wanted to give you some privacy." She stammered

Drying off her arms, face and hands completely she turned her friend around and kissed her gently, "How did it go?"

"Ummm...Not good." She traced Glinda's skin with her hand before lowering her mouth to her collar bone.

Glinda moaned despite herself and slapped a hand to her mouth, remembering that they were not the only ones in the house.

"I really like you in just a towel." She commented

The blonde laughed and stroked Elphaba's cheek with her thumb, smiling, "Easier access?"

"Much." She whispered her mouth became bolder and moved to the line of the towel.

The light green eyes shut carefully, "I love you."

"Me too." She whispered pulling the blond close. "I need to tell you something...you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Glinda whispered.

"Ummm..." Elphaba began pacing. "The Wizard...he said...I think he threatened you. I didn't get anywhere with him if all I made it worse."

"Threatened me?" Glinda turned her back to Elphaba and traded in her towel for her gown, she slipped it on and began to button up the back, "What do you mean?"

"Umm...He said...that if I didn't hurry back something might accidentally happen to you and he also admitted to poisoning you."

The blonde's pale arms fell to her sides, her mouth opening, "That bastard! He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. He didn't hurt me it's you I'm worried about."

"Well you don't think the doctor's in on it do you? I mean he had plenty of opportunity to hurt me before now."

"No...At least I don't think. But we can't take any chances. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'm ready whenever you are," Glinda moved to Elphaba and kissed her softly.

"I hate to take you out of here. I don't know where we are going to go."

"I'm fine as long as I'm with you."

Elphaba bit her lip. "Okay..." She grabbed her broom and cloak. "Let's go."

"Will we fit?" Glinda stared at the broom for a moment, "Not to be negative..."

"Yeah, we should but we can't fly now it's still light out. Will find a room and I'll figure out what to do next."

Glinda walked over to the window and pushed it open, luckily this was on the first floor, "Shall we then?"

Elphaba nodded. She jumped out of the window and turned to help Glinda down. They began walking towards the better part of town looking for a hotel. "I want something a little better than that place we stayed at last time. We have just enough money for a room and a meal tonight."

The blonde stared, her head turning this way and that looking at all the different buildings and people of the city, "Oh Elphie look!" She pointed to a hotel about a block down the street. It was painted emerald green and had crystalline windows and a fountain with a swan in the front, "Oh it's beautiful."

Elphaba looked at the expensive hotel and back at Glinda. She saw how her eyes were shining. "How about if we stay there tonight?" She asked

"Really! Can we afford it?"

"I'll find a way." Elphaba said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the building.

Glinda bit her lip and giggled as they entered the hotel. Another fountain took up most of the main lobby and a desk sat around one of the walls, "May I help you?" The man behind the counter smiled.

"Umm yes." Elphaba said walking forward. "We would like a room please."

"Regular or...Suite," He looked past Elphaba and saw Glinda who was sitting by the fountain looking around.

"Umm...how much more is the suite?" She asked him following his gaze

"The smaller ones are ten more then usual, depending on how big you want the rooms to be it can go up to 2000," His gaze snapped back to Elphaba.

"Two thousand dollars!"

"Yes miss, but like I said the smaller suites aren't that much."

"Two thousand dollars!" Elphaba gasped looking at the man as if he had gone mad.

"How much will twenty extra get me?"

"A suite with a living room/kitchen area and a bedroom with, alas, one bed," He smirked and waited for her reaction, "The couch is a pull out though."

Elphaba smiled back at him. "Oh we won't need the pull out." She said handing him the money exchanging it for keys.

He frowned and watched her walk away, the beautiful blonde girl trailing after her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow," Glinda sighed when they entered the room, "This is so nice!"

"I'm glad you like it." Elphaba said grabbing the blond and picking her up into her arms. "It's ours for a full 12 hours."

The blonde giggled and kicked the door shut with her foot, it locked automatically, "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Elphaba said walking into the bedroom and laying Glinda on to the bed. "You could probably wash your dress in the bathroom. It has a tub." Elphaba said climbing on top of the blond.

"Well I'd have to take if off first wouldn't I?"

"I suppose you would." Elphaba whispered. She moved so she was kneeling next to Glinda she sat her up and began to undo the many, many buttons that kept the small blond contained. After every second button that was undone Elphaba replaced it with a soft kiss until she had donned her entire back with kisses. She slowly slipped the dress off her shoulders for the blond to step out of.

Glinda slipped gracefully out of the gown and turned to straddle Elphie's legs and kiss her deeply. "We should make good use of this room while we have it," She whispered.

Elphaba felt Glinda's hand begin to move lower and lower. She gently pushed her back. "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

She nodded, "I'm sure."

Glinda smiled and removed her slip, tossing it to the side as she leaned in to kiss Elphaba again. "But I have to ask...do you want this too?"

"I want to...I really do but..." Elphaba screamed into her hands. "I don't know what is holding me back."

"It's okay," Glinda smiled and pressed her forehead to Elphaba's, "We don't have to. Just being with you is enough."

Elphaba sighed and pushed Glinda off of her. She went to the large window and looked out over the bustling city.

"You're leaving me aren't you," The small quavering voice was almost lost, even in the silence of the room. She pulled her slip back on and lay back against the pillows.

"No...I..." Elphaba sighed it seemed the only way. How could she make Glinda go through this with her? If she did it would only hurt her she would realize that this was not what she wanted and leave. This was no life for a person like Glinda.

"Don't make this harder Elphie, please. You know and I know that this won't work," She fought tears back silently for a moment and then let them loose. Glinda knew she never wanted to leave but it just wouldn't work out, they would be found out sooner or later and she didn't think she could bear that.

"I want this to work more than I want life itself can't you see that!" Elphaba yelled. "But it won't work I don't know how to make it work. I just don't know!" Elphaba screamed breaking down. Her knees gave out from under her and she went crashing to the floor.

The blond leapt from the bed and ran to Elphaba's side, "I know shh, it's all right I know. This isn't your fault Elphie, please don't blame yourself." She pulled the shaking woman into her lap and held her, rocking her back and forth gently.

"Why? I don't understand why?" She looked up into the deep green eyes she loved so much. "I never want to forget you. I want to memorize every detail about you."

"Then don't forget me," Glinda sobbed, "Don't let me go!"

Elphaba pressed her lips to Glinda's. "I want to know...I need to know everything about you. What makes you moan, scream, what makes you laugh, the scariest moment of your life...everything. I have to know."

"You really want to know?" She answered still crying, she accepted a nod for a response and shuddered, "You. The answer to all of those things is you. I love you so much, more then anything I've ever had, or seen or anyone I've ever known, and I would give anything just to be with you forever!"

"Show me."

Glinda's breath hitched in her throat. "What?"

"Show me how much you love me." Elphaba whispered.

The blond locked eyes with the woman before her. She leaned forward slowly and kissed Elphaba with such passion, such love she thought she may die because of it.

Elphaba accepted her and gently lay back on the floor. "Anything you want Glinda it is yours." Elphaba whispered as the blond kissed her neck.

In turn she pulled her slip off again, now only clad in her pink satin underwear she lifted Elphaba's torso and began to unbutton the dress as she painted the woman's face with kisses. Finally when all but a few items of clothing had been removed Glinda sat back and laughed at herself, "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." Elphaba said looking up and Glinda. As soon as their lips meant, all awkwardness left. Elphaba's hands entwined themselves in her hair, and her passion for the blond grew with each passing second. The brunette's hand slid down her side, gently caressing her soft skin. Everything seemed perfect at the moment in time.

Glinda moaned at the touch and whispered, "Please?"

The green girl was determined to take them both away from the world they were in. She held her gaze again for a moment before she made slow, passionate love to her. Time seemed to slow to nothing but a trickle as the two bodies pressed together. Soft whispers and moans of the others name only seemed to fuel the passion. As they both reach their heights, the fact of coming back down seemed to hard to accept. The strength to move seemed to have been swept away in the waves of pleasure that washed over their bodies. Elphaba barley caught herself before she collapsed onto the smaller woman. She rolled over keeping the blond with her so her body was still pressing into hers.

Glinda breathed slowly and deeply, still reveling in what had just happened and praying it wasn't a dream. "That was amazing Elphie," She smiled to herself and nuzzled into her lovers chest.

Nodding slightly, her hands continued to explore the body that she hoped one day that she would be more known to. "I've never felt that before." She whispered snuggling into the mattress below her.

But Glinda didn't hear her, a smile still played across her lips as Glinda slept, contentedly, on Elphaba's body.

Elphaba looked down at the sleeping form. She didn't' know if she had it in her to leave this woman. She was everything she could ever want but how was she going to walk away? She groaned she would worry about that in the morning but right now she wanted to join Glinda in sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Glinda woke early the next morning and felt around for Elphaba. She wasn't there. The blonde panicked and bolted out of bed and into the living room, looking around frantically.

Suddenly the door opened and closed and Elphaba entered. "Hey." She said setting down her bag I hoped to be back before you got up."

"Oh," Glinda rushed forward and hugged Elphaba tight, "I thought you might have left."

"No darling." Elphaba said holding her tightly. "I love the lack of clothing." Elphaba said kissing her.

"I'm glad," She smiled and stepped back to go put on her slip, "Be right back."

"You don't have to change you know." Elphaba said going to the small refrigerator in the room and pulling out an apple.

Glinda bounced back into the room, "Did you say something?"

"Never mind," Elphaba smiled. She sat down on the couch. "Did you sleep well?" She asked opening her arms so Glinda could sit in her lap.

The woman took the opportunity to fall into the open arms and grinned, "Wonderfully."

"Good." She pulled the blond onto her chest. "Last night was...beyond amazing, thank you."

"I aim to please," She whispered and shut her eyes.

"Why don't you take a bath in that wonderful tub, I have a surprise for you when you get out, okay?"

"Oookay," Glinda slid off of Elphaba's lap and scurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, "God I love her," She muttered as she filled the tub.

Elphaba went to her bag. She pulled out the single train ticket that she had bought but she stuffed it away, that would come later. Instead she reached in and pulled out a box. She had spent every last dime she had to buy this but she knew it was worth it.

It was almost a half an hour before Elphaba heard Glinda stand from the bath. She wiped her now clammy palms on her dress and took a seat before abruptly standing again and pacing.

Glinda came out of the bathroom fully dressed but messing with a tear in her skirt, "I don't know when that happened."

Elphaba blushed. "Some time last night I'm sure." She looked around the room. "Umm...Glin can you sit down for a minute?'

She frowned at Elphaba but sat anyway.

"Umm...I'm not very good at things like this..." She nervously played with her hair. "Last night...these past few weeks have been the best of my life. And last night...it was the most amazing ever. I love you Glinda so much and I want you to always remember that, no matter what happens." She knelt down in front of the blond and pulled the box out. "I want you to have this, every time you look at it I want you to remember how strong our love for another is." She gently opened it to reveal an expensive looking silver chain, at the end hung a brilliant emerald that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Oh Elphie it's gorgeous," She picked up the chain and let the light hit it casting green sparkles across the walls, "Thank you. I take it this means you are leaving though?"

"You'll be safer this way Glinda." Elphaba whispered.

"As long as you don't say goodbye...that would break my heart," Glinda blinked, tears falling gently from her eyes and looked at Elphaba.

"I'll find you again I promise I will Glinda."

She nodded silently and slipped on the necklace, "I know you will."

"We still have a few hours before we have to leave." She said rubbing her thumb in a circle over Glinda's thigh.

The blonde patted the seat next to her and sighed, "Where are you going? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll fight the Wizard...it will be the only way to be free." She said laying her head in Glinda's lap.

"Don't you wish life was simple?" Glinda brushed Elphaba's hair out of her face and smiled down at the woman.

"Sometimes, but it was simple would it still be as exciting?" Elphaba took Ginda's hand and kissed it. "Will you marry Fiyero?"

The blonde felt her heart twist, "I-...I don't know actually."

"Yes you do. He will ask and you will accept and you'll lead a perfectly normal life. It's what you are destined to do. Just think how happy your mother will be."

Glinda sighed, "I don't want a normal life. I want what my father wanted for me, adventure and," She sighed, "More then just a house-wifes life."

"You'll be the queen of Oz, you'll have all of the dresses you ever wanted, your entire bedroom will be done in pink, everything you ever wanted."

"How in Oz can you still think that's what I want?" She whispered.

"What else can you want? You can have it all Glinda, everything you ever wanted."

"I just want to be with you, I don't care what that means, it's what I want," She sighed heavily and shut her eyes, gripping Elphaba's hand in her own.

"I want that too." She whispered softly.

"Then why do you have to go?"

"Because I can't let you get hurt and that is what will happen if you come with me." Elphaba said sitting up.

"You'll come back? Please?"

"I will come back for you. But...I'm sure when I do you'll have a house full of kids and want nothing to do with the green girl you once knew." Elphaba said in a shaky voice.

Glinda just stared at her, and then took a deep breath, "Don't say that. I will always love you."

"And I'll always love you." She pressed her lips to the other girls. "Always."

Tears graced Glinda's pale face once more and she wiped them away, "I have cried more this past week then in my entire life. It was worth it."

"Let me show you...one more time. Please." Elphaba said taking Glinda's face in her hands.

She nodded silently and smiled, "Okay."

"Just okay?" Elphaba asked lowering her face to Glinda's exposed chest

The blonde laughed, "How does 'Yay' sound?"

"Getting closer." Elphaba whispered pulling the blonde's slip down to expose her breast.

"Then how does screaming for you sound?" She whispered, she could feel Elphaba's breath on her chest.

Elphaba blushed. "Sounds a lot like what you where doing last night."

Glinda nodded and kissed Elphaba's forehead softly, "Anything you want is yours."

"Be careful what you say." She dipped her head lower and heard Glinda gasp.

Her pale back smacked into the back of the couch but she didn't care, all she could handle comprehending was the enormous pleasure that was seeping through her body.  
"Oh," She sighed quietly and shut her eyes not trusting herself to see things for what they were.

Elphaba sucked harder her other hand moving to stroke Glinda's thigh. "You look like an angel." She whispered moving her hand dangerously down ward.

Glinda moaned and managed to spit out a sentence before gasping for air, "I didn't know angels did things like this!"

"Oh believe me they do." Elphaba moved so she was kneeling on the floor in front of the blond. "Move forward." She demanded pulling the blonde's slip.

She did so and moaned as she felt Elphaba move herself into her body, "Oh Elphie."  
Elphaba gasped at the sounds that Glinda was making. She threaded her free hand into Glinda's fingers.

Glinda squeezed Elphaba's hand tightly as she felt herself grow tighter and tighter. She reached her peak and called out to her lover as she slumped back onto the couch breathing heavily and gasping for air. Glinda came down slowly, unwinding as Elphaba kissed her gently, "Lurline I love you," She whispered.

Elphaba claimed her mouth again. "I don't know how I could have been so blind to this before." She whispered pulling a way.

"Don't leave me not yet," She sighed and kissed Elphaba again.

Elphaba moaned into the kiss and pressed her hips into Glinda's thigh. "Not yet."

"Whatever you want," came the soft voice, "Just say the word."

"I want you." Elphaba whispered. "Please Glinda."

Glinda rolled so that her small frame lay on top of Elphaba. She kissed her hard before planting tiny kisses all along the emerald skin, she moved lower and lower, going at a tantalizingly slow pace, all while keeping her hand entwined with Elphaba's.

Elphaba moaned. "I need you Glin, please." She whispered breathless moving her hips against the blond.

She took her cue and moved into Elphaba, going in a little deeper each time and reveling in the sounds she was rewarded with in return.

Elphaba screamed out for Glinda holding her as tightly as she came. She buried her face into Glinda's neck and breathed in her sent. "I love you." She murmured into the soft skin.

"I love you too Elphie...so so much," She whispered breathlessly.

An hour later Elphaba had fallen into a gentle sleep underneath Glinda completely content while the blonde lay awake, watching her lover breathe and praying that when she woke, she would stay. Though she knew the prayers would fall on deaf ears, she felt she had to try.

Elphaba felt eyes on her and she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey." She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Hi," Glinda whispered smiling and stroking the woman's hair, "Sleep well?"

"Wonderful." Elphaba pulled her down in to a long kiss that involved a lot of getting reacquainted with Glinda's tongue. When she finally pulled back she sighed, her hand gently tracing a path up and down Glinda's torso.

"I guess this was just," She sighed and looked down at the hand on her waist, "The perfect way to say goodbye?"

Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut but the tears leaked through anyway. "I don't want to." She whispered. "You have to believe me that I don't want to."

"I know you don't, but you're right, we have to do this. Life is full of things we don't want to do...right?" The blonde wiped away Elphaba's tears silently and kissed her cheek.

Elphaba nodded and looked with blurry eyes for the clock, it read fifteen to twelve. She looked back and Glinda and fingered the necklace. "This fits you...it matches your eyes." She whispered.

Glinda smiled, "Thank you again. When do you leave?"

"I don't leave, your leaving." Elphaba said sitting up.

Glinda sat bolt upright, "What? I mean I guess that makes sense but I can't go back there what will I tell everyone?"

"You'll tell them that I kidnapped you and forced myself onto you, that will explain the welts all over your neck, and then you escaped from me." Elphaba said standing naked while rummaging around for her clothes. "Give them two weeks and they will find something else to talk about."

"How can you even consider asking me to lie about you? After all this?"

"You have to deny me if you want to live a half way normal life."

The blonde let tears escape her eyes again before going to the bedroom to change, shutting the door quietly behind her. She slumped down against the hard wood, buried her face in her hands and cried like she had never cried in her life.

Elphaba's shoulders slumped her heard Glinda's sobbing and felt as if she would pass out. She quickly crossed the bedroom and placed her hand on the knob and stopped. She knew if she went to her now she would never leave her so she did the hardest thing she ever did in her life. She turned and walked away. She gathered her things and finished getting dressed. She pulled the train ticket out of her pocket and laid it on the table where Glinda would find it. It was for the two O'clock.

She stumbled on the way to the door. Yanked it open and never looked back. When she got down to the street she moved quickly to a dark alley and threw up.

When Glinda emerged a little while later, her dress on straight, her hair up elegantly she found Elphaba was no where in the room. She sighed and picked the ticket up off the table, she had no tears left; nothing she could do would stop either of them now. The woman took all she had a small pouch, her cloak and a ticket and headed to the station, never looking back.

"Miss?" A harsh voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Miss can I have your ticket before you board?"

"Oh...yes," She handed the ticket to the man, forced a smile and climbed onto the train. At the first empty compartment she stopped and sat down, looking out the window at all the people saying goodbye, "Until we meet again," She whispered and she kissed her fingers and blew it towards the heavens, hoping it would find the woman she knew she could never forget.

Elphaba had managed to drag herself to the station to see the two o'clock train off. She watched as Glinda boarded. She made her way towards the window seat the girl had taken and stood on a small lip in the car so she brought herself eye level with the blond. She gently knocked on the window to get the girls attention.

Glinda jumped and turned to the window, she clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her sob and pressed her other hand against the cool glass, "I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too." She mouthed back. "Open the window." She said pointing to the latch.

She fumbled with the latch for a moment and swung the window open, "I didn't...I didn't think you'd come."

"Shhh..." Elphaba whispered before pulling Glinda's mouth to hers. She kissed her with long wet kisses not caring that there was a crowd gathering. She refused to let go for the blond's mouth.

The train lurched suddenly, wrenching the pair apart. Glinda touched Elphaba's face gently and smiled, "I love you and I'll never forget you. We'll see each other again, I promise," And with that last word the horn blared and the train took off from the station, splitting them apart for seven years. But she was right, they would see each other again, and things would be better then, she was sure of it.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Glinda Chuffrey sat in one of the Emerald Cities most prestigious restaurants, waiting to be served. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her, but she had changed a lot in the past seven years. For one she was a married woman, not to Fiyero as some might expect but to Sir Chuffrey of the Upper Uplands. She had more money now then she did when she was in school and she was much better at sorcery, at least now the things she enchanted didn't explode. She had no children, nor did she think she ever would have any and that was fine with her... as long as she was with her husband it would be fine. The blonde sighed and gazed out the window into the street at all the shoppers and diners of the city and she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to the emerald woman she had so loved, and still did, in her youth.

Currently her husband was in a business meeting at one of the hotels in the city of emerald and splendor. The waiter brought her her drink and she stirred it lazily, watching the bubbles swirl away, she loved bubbles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

While Glinda's life and been some what of an ease Elphaba's had been anything but. About five months after Glinda had left the search for her died down and she once again when to see the Wizard, but this time not by invitation. The Wizard seemed willing to bargain with her but that was when she saw him, Dr. Dillamond her old history teacher chained as if a regular beast. That had been the last straw Elphaba had let out her fury but before she could do any damage the Wizard sent a silent alarm out and the guards ran in. Seeing her about to kill the Wizard the acted discharging their guns. One bullet struck Elphaba in the shoulder before she could escape. It took almost a year for her to recover but with the help of a few Animals she made a full recovery.

Today was sunny; the air was crisp with a bit of a bite to it. Elphaba could tell fall was on its way. She cloaked herself ventured out into the streets to get some food to restock her selves. She didn't eat much anymore. Seeming to have lost her appetite over all of the despair she had seen. She paused for a second, looking across main street to a restaurant. A blond woman sat idly stirring a drink. She froze. Glinda?

She shook her head hard. "Stop." She muttered to herself and quickened her pace. Since that day she had saw the blond every where. Her dreams were haunted with those green eyes she would wake in the middle of the night screaming for her. She thanked the Unnamed god that she lived alone.

Glinda shut her eyes and yawned, and when she opened them she had to steady herself before she could fall over. She could've sworn she had just seen Elphaba walking down the street, 'This is insane', she told herself but she threw down the amount of the drink anyway grabbed her cloak and ran from the restaurant.

Buying just a few apples and a handful of cherries Elphaba was on her way back home. She stuck to the dark ally ways knowing even after all this time posters where still up all over the city for her return to the Wizard.

Entering her building she locked the bottom door before climbing the six flights up to the attic. It was an old wear house that was no longer used. She locked the room door behind her and placed the fruit on the counter. She sat down on her bed. It would be dark in a few hours and then she could go back out. Things would be safer then.

The blonde peered down the alleyway she had seen the woman turn into, she wasn't sure of whom it was, but she had a notion. Glinda moved quickly to the door and knocked as hard as she could, "Hello?" She called, "Hello?"

She sighed heavily and kicked the door with her foot, instantly regretting her actions, "Owch," She murmured, "Okay if you won't answer I'll wait for you," The blonde smoothed her skirt and pulled a box over to the steps to sit in, it was better then the stone at least.

About three hours later Elphaba had lost her sun light for reading and closed her book. She took an apple and slowly ate it while watching the darkening sky. She pulled her cloak on and waited for another hour before slowly descending the stairs. A new group she had found a couple weeks ago was meeting tonight. This group seemed brave, willing to really do something to get the Wizard out of power and Elphaba was willing to help with whatever they wanted.

Glinda heard soft thuds from inside and stood to dust off her dress. She crossed her slim fingers behind her back and bit her lip, waiting patiently.

Elphaba opened the door and locked it behind her. She was had a dark veil over her face so she did not see the figure standing in the shadows right away. She jumped and turned to run but a voice stopped her.

"Elphie?" She asked softly, she was shaking without realizing it and praying she was correct.

Elphaba felt her whole body stiffen. She knew that soft silky voice. She closed her eyes transported back in time.

The blonde moved in front of the woman and lifted her veil cautiously, her eyes widened in surprise and she threw her arms around Elphaba's body and sobbed, "Oh I knew it was you!"

Elphaba stood froze arms stuck at her sides. The woman she had dreamed about forever was holding her, squeezing the breath out of her. No, this can't be real she thought to herself. She pushed the blond away and stared.

Glinda frowned slightly and took a step back, "What's wrong?"

Elphaba reached out and gently touched her face. "It...it can't be you." She whispered.

The blonde smiled her sweet smile, "It's me," She said choking back tears.

The spell broken Elphaba quickly pulled back. "You can't be here! If someone sees you with me you will be killed." She said her eyes darting around the alley

"Stop stop stop," She pressed a finger to Elphaba's lips and locked eyes with her, "Please...please Elphaba just be happy, please?" She hated to beg, but she knew it was the only way to get more time with this woman before her.

Elphaba tore her eyes away from the blond. "Come on." She said pulling out a key and unlocking the door. She pulled the blond inside and locked the door behind them before heading up the stairs.

Glinda rushed to keep up until they reached what appeared to be Elphaba's home and was practically thrown inside, "This is where you live?" She asked quietly.

Elphaba nodded. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"My husband came here on business," She crossed the room and peered into a looking glass that hung from a nail on the wall, "I saw you in the street while I was eating. I sort of followed you."

Elphaba felt as if she had been kicked. "You...Your husband?" She whispered.

Closing her eyes tight she winced, hearing the pain in Elphaba's voice, "Yeah," She whispered, standing up straight and turning. "I had to get married Elphie, to be honest I thought I may never see you again."

"I understand." Elphaba said in a tight voice. She lit a couple of candle and then sat on the bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, obviously," She looked down at her dress and then at the pained expression on Elphaba's face, her smile left immediately, "You?"

"It's been a rough couple of years." She said softly. "You're still wearing the necklace." She said almost shocked.

"I've never taken it off," She smiled and looked at the chain. It still shone as brightly as the day she had received it, "I missed you too much to take it off," Glinda muttered.

"I missed you too." She admitted. "So, so much."

The blonde bit her lip and sat next to her friend, "So what've you been doing all this time," She tucked some of Elphaba's hair behind her ear so she could see her face.

Elphaba leaned into her hand. "Things...stuff I can't tell you."

"You were wrong," Glinda smiled and squeezed the woman's hand gently.

"Wrong?"

"You said I'd have a lot of kids...you were wrong I don't have any."

Elphaba smiled. "But do you want them?"

"I don't know, not with Chuffrey I don't think and if I never re-marry then I'll never have any," She shrugged and played with her hair.

Elphaba blushed. "You are still so beautiful." She said reaching out and running her fingers through her hair.

"Thanks," She whispered in response and smiled at the touch.

"How long are you here for?" She asked threading her hand through Glinda's marveling at the feeling of skin on skin.

Glinda shrugged again, "I'm not sure, a week at least. Depending on how the meeting goes we may eventually move here."

Elphaba looked down. "I see." She stood and began pacing. "Do...do you still love me?"

The blonde's head shot up at the sudden question, "I said I always would Elphie, I meant that."

Elphaba sat back down again. "But what about now? Your husband...everything."

"I love you Elphie, nothing ever did and ever will change that."

"Kiss me."

Glinda blushed at the demand but leaned forward and slowly pushed her lips to Elphaba's, the feeling brought tears to her eyes. She never thought she would be able to kiss this woman after she got off the train at Shiz.

Elphaba moaned at the touch and pulled the blond to her. She pulled back and clung to the woman. "I missed you so much." She said close to tears. "I thought I was going to die with out you."

"I missed you too Elphie, I don't know how I got by this long," She buried her face in the woman's shoulder and tried not to cry.

"I came for you one night." She whispered. "It was...right after I was shot. Its okay I'm fine now. But...I thought I couldn't handle it anymore. I went back to Shiz but I couldn't go in I…"

"You should've climbed the tree in the kitchen garden...like we used to," Glinda smiled and shut her eyes, "I'm glad I followed you."

"So am I."

"So this is where you've been all this time?" The blonde asked, looking around.

"No, only for about a month. I have to move around a lot I can't stay in one place for long people start to ask questions."

She looked confused at this but decided against asking, "I wish you could visit my home sometime...you can't can you?"

"I don't know." Elphaba said. She lay back on the bed and patted to the placed next to her. "Come here."

Glinda lay next to her companion quietly and snuggled up to her, "Just like it used to be," She whispered.

Elphaba nodded her fingers automatically going to the blonde's hair. "Do you love your husband?" Elphaba asked staring at the ceiling.

"I don't really know. I never have known who I really loved since I left on that train. Why?"

"I...I just wondered." She mumbled. "When is he expecting you? It's almost midnight."

She sighed heavily, "I honestly don't know when he expects me to be back. If he ever gets back to the hotel tonight that is, these meetings run for hours sometimes."

Elphaba nodded she pulled the other woman closer to her body. "What ever happened to Fiyero?"

"He fell in love with another girl while we were here. I don't what happened to him after he graduated and married her," The blonde brushed a curl out of her eyes and smiled.

"I missed that." Elphaba traced Glinda's lips. "Your smile can just light up a room."

Glinda blushed softly and smiled wider, "Thank you."

"What do you do now? I'm guessing that you don't work?"

"I shop," She laughed, "That's about it, shop and...well...," She shrugged.

"And...What?" Elphaba asked turning to look at the woman next to her.

"What every good wife does, provide comfort at the end of the day," Glinda sighed, "I hate it."

"He...he doesn't hurt you does he?" Elphaba asked sitting up quickly.

"No, no," She said quickly, "Of course not."

Elphaba's shoulders slumped. "You scared me." She whispered lying back down and pulling the blond to her once again.

"No that's not it...it's just, well, he's not you," She blushed again deeper this time.

Elphaba blushed also. "Well..umm..thats good to know."

Glinda laughed, "I still can't believe I'm here."

"Neither can I, I never want to let you go again." Elphaba said rolling over on top of Glinda putting her weight between the blonde's legs so she wouldn't hurt her.

"I don't want to leave either, and I miss being under you," She laughed again and smiled.

Elphaba blushed again. "Miss Glinda over time you have developed a dirty mind."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know I'll have to find out." She whispered lowering her mouth the Glinda.

Glinda accepted the kiss readily and sighed when she pulled away, "I've dreamt of that for seven years."

"Do you have tomorrow free?" The green girl asked kissing along Glinda's collar bone.

"Yes," She whispered.

"Can you meet me in the lake park in the afternoon? We could play catch up again." She whispered before sucking on Glinda's pulse point she quickly let her tounge dart out to sooth the pain.

"Anything," Glinda gasped and her eyes snapped shut.

Elphaba gently kissed her lips. "You should be getting back; I don't want your husband getting worried." She stood and pulled on her cloak and held Glinda's open for her.

The blonde nodded and slipped into the cloak, "See you tomorrow then."

She kissed Elphaba softly and smiled before heading down the steps and out the door.

"Hey!" Elphaba called out running after her. "You're not walking home alone." She held out her arm for her to take. "The streets are dangerous at night."

"Thank you," Glinda sighed, glad for the company and took the woman's arm.

"How long have you been in town?" She asked as they walked.

"Three days, dreadfully boring with no company. The hotel is just up the street here," She yawned as they approached that same hotel, the one with the crystal fountain in front.

"Our hotel." Elphaba whispered stopping in front of the fountain.

The blonde nodded, "I requested that we stay here. When he asked why I just said I had a lot of memories here," She smiled.

The green girl nodded. "Thank you." She whispered hugging the blond tightly.

"You don't have to thank me," Glinda hugged her back and sighed, "Here," She pulled away and withdrew a fifty dollar bill from her purse, "I demand you take this and buy yourself a better blanket. That one you had was thin as paper, I'm surprised you don't freeze."

"Glinda, I cannot take your money!" Elphaba said stepping back.

"I want you to have it," Her face was serious but soft, "Please?"

Elphaba felt stupid, a charity case, but it did get cold in the room and winter was coming. She took the bill. "I'm paying you back every penny." She said. She brushed her lips against the blonde's and turned. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night," She waved after the woman and walked into the building, her fans immediately bombarding her.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay things are so insane right now, two chapters left of this I hope you enjoy, please review!

Glinda pressed past her adoring fan club and ran up the stairs to her room as fast as possible. She shut the door behind her and locked it, slumping down against the wood as she had done all those years ago. "You're back late." Chuffrey's deep voice said coming from the room over. He appeared in the door drink in hand. A muscular six feet he towered over Glinda. His dark hair was still damn from a shower. He was popular with everyone, nice on the outside but was a bit of a snob on the inside. He always got what he wanted.

She thought quickly, "I met an old friend of mine in the city today, we started talking and before we knew it it was night."

He nodded moving towards her and pinning her up against the wall. His mouth was on hers quickly. "I missed you today." He said his hands undoing her dress.

"I take it the meeting went well," Glinda muttered a little more snobilly then she meant to. She blushed and hoped he hadn't noticed.

He pushed harder against her almost cutting off his breathing. "It always goes well." He pulled back and flung her onto the bed. Quickly dropping his towel and working Glinda out of her many corsets. She nuzzled his neck with her face. He pulled back and noticed something red on her neck.

"What's that?" He demanded.

"I must've burned myself with the curler," She touched the mark gently as her heart beat quickened.

"That's odd. You never have before." He looked closer at it. "It almost looks like...like someone has been necking with you."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde replied laughing nervously and brushing the hair from her face, "Why would anyone be necking with me?"

"You're a beautiful woman. You have hordes of people following you everywhere. How do I know that you didn't decide to just get friendly with one of them?" He asked raising his voice. "And what about this 'friend'?"

"Oh please," Glinda sat up and grinned, "What more could I want?" She put on the most convincing face possible, but her mind wandered to her meeting with Elphaba and her eyes betrayed her for a moment.

"You're not going anywhere tomorrow." He said. "We are going on a tour of the city, together."

"I already have plans!" She pulled herself out from under him and went into the bathroom, leaving the door open. "Cancel them." He said entering behind her. He pulled her half naked body against his and began kissing down her neck and shoulder.

She groaned and pulled away from him, turning to the mirror to fix her hair, "I can't, I already bought myself a ticket."

"Ticket?" He questioned turning her.

"I'm going to see Wiz-o-Mania. Sold out you know," Glinda may have been blonde but she was good at thinking on her feet, "Check my purse if you don't believe me that fifty dollars you gave me this morning is gone, spent, never to be seen again."

"Your going alone?" He asked

"Of course not, my friend Shenshen is going with me. She's the one I was with today."

He pulled off her corset. "But I want to spend the day with YOU tomorrow." He repeated his hands going to her breasts. "Stop," She moved past him and into the bedroom to look for a nightgown. Finding her pink one hanging in the closet she slipped it on and sat in an armchair to do her nails. He grabbed the nail file and threw it over his shoulder. "Take that off." He said indicating to the night gown

Glinda just stared at him, "I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Well I am." He pulled her to her feet. "Take it off."

That struck a nerve; she knew she didn't deserve to be ordered around, "No!"

"Damn it Glinda." He ripped the nightgown picking the blond up he tossed her onto the bed and straddled her. "You're my wife. You do as you're told." He crushed his mouth to hers.

Her heart raced as she struggled to push her husband off of her, she had to get out of there, "Get off!" She screamed and kicked him hard in the gut; short legs do have their advantages.

He completely lay on top of her. "Stop!" He yelled back-handing her. She laid still. "You're my wife." He said again entering her. "You do as I say." Tears sprang to her eyes as he moved above her and she bit her lip to keep from screaming, "Please, please don't do this to me," She whispered.

"I can do with ever I want with you." He shuttered.

"I deserve so much better then you," Glinda hissed defiantly and glared up at him tears still trickling down her face.

He finished and collapsed on top of her. "I know that you where with a man to day." He said. "I can smell it."

"I was not with a man," She sputtered and managed to shove him off of her. She dug around for a new nightgown and pulled it on.

"Come to bed." He said laying on his back.

Glinda shook her head, "No. And if you come near me I'll make you explode," She warned.

He laughed at this. "Glinda you have a hard time moving a pen across the room."

"Oh really?" She snapped her fingers causing the candle next to him to spontaneously combust, "Try me."

"A candle." He stood and advanced towards her picking her up under one arm. "I don't know what has gotten into you but it is really annoying. You used to be sweet and now you turned into a viper."

"Yes well you used to be a gentleman," She licked her finger and pressed it to his skin, burning him and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Damn it Glinda!" He said going to the ice bucket to nurse his wound. "Why don't they build windows in bathrooms!" The blonde muttered to herself.  
Figuring that his wife would spend at least an hour in the bathroom and then come to bed he laid down

He was wrong. Glinda pulled the towels from the cupboards and made erself a bed in the tub. She blew out the candles and slipped into her makeshift bed and sighed, "This is sad," She muttered as she turned over and shut her eyes to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The blonde woke early and listened at the door, her husband was snoring loudly. She sighed and slipped from the bathroom to quickly change into one of her gowns, she chose the green one with pink flowers stitched around the bottom. Grabbing her purse and quietly exiting the room she decided to head straight to the park.

Elphaba had been up before the sun she had talked to a few Animal activists and found out when the meetings were. Finding that she had nothing pressing to do that day she slipped off to the park sitting under a tree in an out of the way place where one would have to come over and speak directly to Elphaba to see who she was.

Glinda spotted her friend almost immediately and made her way over quickly. She sat down next to her and smiled, "Good morning!"

Elphaba jumped but recognizing the blonde's voice she turn. "Morni- oh my Oz! Your face." Elphaba reached out and touched the large ugly bruise. "What happened?"

"Rough night, guess I didn't even realize the damage until now," She sighed and leaned against the tree.

Elphaba kneeled next of her. "Rough night?"

"I just didn't feel like I needed to comfort him last night and he didn't like that," Glinda touched her cheek and flinched, "But he's my husband, what can I do?"

"He hit you?" She saw the blond nod. "I'll kill him." She said standing.

"No! No you won't!" Glinda stood and grabbed Elphaba's arm, "You can't Elphie, you're already wanted!"

"He hurt you." She said touching her face. "I can only imagine what else he did." She whispered sinking next to Glinda. "Oh darling I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize it's not your fault," The blonde sat again and looked over at the woman, "Besides I burned him, so it's not like I didn't stand up for myself."

Elphaba opened her arms. "I'll never let him hurt you ever again." She said holding Glinda as tightly as she could.

"Are you going to kidnap me?" She asked softly and smiled.

"Would that be so bad?" Elphaba asked pulling the girl into her lap.

"It would be greatly appreciated," Glinda smiled and shut her eyes.

"Come on." She helped the blond up and pulled her cloak tighter.

She frowned slightly, "Where are we going?"

"Home, if that's okay with you." Elphaba asked slowing her step.

The blonde's face brightened at this, "Of course."

When they reached the street door Elphaba turned to her. "I used the money you gave me and made some adjustments."

"Okay," Glinda smiled slightly, not sure what to think and followed Elphaba inside.

Elphaba opened her bedroom door. The dab room now had a thick pink down comforter on it and a new shelf was next to the bed holding all of Elphaba's books. "Like?"

"Love," Glinda squealed, "Oh Elphie I'm so happy to be here!" She threw her arms around Elphaba's waist and hugged her tight.

"

Anytime you need a place to stay my door is always open, even though it's against my better judgment."

"Well in that case you now have a roommate, for a while at least," Glinda smiled up at Elphaba.

"Just like old times." Elphaba said picking the blond completely up from the floor and gently placing her on the bed. "Can I?" She asked indicating to the many buttons on Glinda's dress.

"Absolutely," She whispered.

It took about ten minutes for the green girl to reduce Glinda to just her panties. "Lurline I swear you got more beautiful." She said her mouth coming down on Glinda's breast.

The blonde moaned, "I never thought this would happen again."

"I would have found you." Elphaba said her mouth going lower. "I don't think I could have held out much longer."

"I don't think I could've either," She shuddered and closed her eyes.

Elphaba pulled back and stepped out of her own dress. She blushed trying to cover her body. She had acquired quite a few new scares over the years, especially the large one in her shoulder. The afternoon sun was streaming in the window making everything visible.

"What in Oz has happened to you?" Glinda cried, she could barely keep tears back at the sight of the scars.

Elphaba pulled her cloak back on. "Things haven't been easy." She said sitting with her back to Glinda.

Glinda paled and scooted up to Elphaba's side, "Obviously not."

"They don't hurt anymore at least not as bad." She saw Glinda's questioning expression. "The one time the guards shot at me, they had good reason though I guess; I was trying to kill the wizard." Elphaba laughed. "I was out for a long time. That was when I met a lot of the Animal refugees. As soon as I got so I could walked and then fly I came to see you but I just couldn't go through with it, I don't know why." She pointed to a large scar close to her breast. "This one...I plowed into a man's knife, and this," she pointed to a purple blotch her knee. "I got when I was running away from a mob but I fell...hard." She smiled sadly. "I guess my body is kind of like a map now, I can recall all of the places I've been by the marks."

Glinda blinked back tears and rested a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," She whispered.

"It's not your fault." She looked down at her hands. "I understand if you don't want to touch me, its okay really. Just know that I still love you."

"Elphie, I love you and no scar can change that," She turned Elphaba so she was facing her and kissed her softly.

She held back a sob. "It has just been so long Glinda. I haven't felt the touch of another human in so long."

"It's okay I'm here now," Glinda whispered, "Do you think maybe we should just get used to having each other around again?"

Elphaba nodded. "There is so much that I still don't know about you."

"I'll tell you anything, but you have to be willing to be probed a bit too. Nothing major just...fill in a few blanks?"

Elphaba nodded. "Anything you want to know." She lay down on the bed next to the blond.

"I want to know what you've been up to. I understand if you can't say a lot of it just...give me an outline. Please?"

"I've been helping Animals escape...from were I can't say but I'm just a servant. There are so many that are higher up than I. There are so meetings that I need to go to in the next couple of days though." She paused. "As you know I'm a wanted criminal so I can't go out much. I am able to go to the park and market if I keep myself cloaked but other than that I stay inside and that is what is the hardest. I miss being able to go out and not care if people saw me or not."

"Wishing for a place to be free...I know the feeling," Glinda smiled and messed with her hair.

"What about you? What happened at Shiz once you got back?"

"Did you tell them what I told you to?"

"It was chaos, and I didn't need to tell them. They just sort of assumed. Nessarose about died when I returned alone, as did Nanny. Fiyero was busy fawning over his new love and Madame Morrible, well you know how she is."

"You weren't alone where you?"

"Are you kidding? They thought I was terrible, I was lost to them. Nessa spoke to me once in a while but, it just wasn't the same. Well Boq still seemed to love me but not in the same way he did when we first met," She laughed.

"I'm sorry. I never apologized, but I was so scared for you, I still am." She stroke the girls face.

"It's okay you don't need to apologize."

"I put you through such hell. I just want it to be over...everything I just want to be normal." She cried. "Its like the whole world wants me dead. I can't be strong anymore, I'm so tired of it." She said breaking down.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda hugged the shaking woman to her and rocked her back and forth, "You don't have to be strong, you don't have to fight anymore, just be you and get away from all this! Just be who you want to be."

"Who I want to be? I just want to be with you, away from all of this, away from this wretched city and everyone in it. I don't want to care about what happens to the Animals I just want to live," She sobbed.

"Then just live. There has to be somewhere we can go, anywhere where we can just start over. Live life the way we want," She stroked Elphaba's raven hair gently.

"I want that so badly but how could we? Everyone knows you, and with my skin? Please, and what would we do about money? It's just not possible."

"Elphaba, I'm a sorceress, and you're great with nature and survival. There has to be somewhere, and we won't need money I can get everything we need with my husbands money and we could just pick up and leave. The worst they could do would be to send a search party!"

Elphaba looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please...please just take me away."

"Well, first I need to know...do you mean in the literal sense or," She leaned over and kissed Elphaba softly, "Away from reality?"

"Either...it's just...everything is pressing down on me, it's like the world is collapsing. Do you know how many times I've almost been killed? Constant hate every day. You're the only one Glinda, the only one who has every believed in me...trusted me." She looked at Glinda with crazed eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I have to get you out of here," Glinda whispered, worry flooding her eyes.

"You can't, they'll find us, they always do. And when they do they destroy, take everything, not just possessions but your very soul. I have no soul left Glinda. They took it," She grasped Glinda's arm. "They will take yours too if you stay with me. That's why you needed to go I wanted to save you from it and I did but you're back again. I just don't have the strength to push you away again but now you'll die just like I have."

"I don't even care anymore Elphie; I can't live each day knowing you're here alone. It would do far worse to me then anything they can do."

"No, they'll shred you, don't you understand. It's all because of me, this hideous skin everything is my fault."

"Elphaba listen to me," Her face was soft but her voice was rigid and serious, "I'm not leaving you not again, never again," Elphaba nodded tears streaming down her face.

"Now come on you need to sleep," Glinda pulled the comforter over the two of them and nuzzled into Elphaba, "Everything will be okay. You'll see."

Elphaba's heart was still racing she clung to Glinda's small frame with everything she had. She had entered a trance like state her eye completely glazed over.

"Oh darling I wish it didn't have to be like this, for your sake," Glinda whispered nuzzling her face into Elphaba's hair and rocking her gently.

Elphaba slowly drifted into a turbulent sleep, it was plagued with nightmares of her life, from her fathers' beatings, leaving Glinda, and her hardships in the Emerald city.

It seemed as if she would die.

The blonde didn't sleep at all that night. She could only watch as her love tossed and turned in her own fitful sleep, once in a while she would moan or protest and Glinda took it upon herself to hold her until she settled again. The entire thing brought tears to her eyes but when morning came she was forced to crawl out of bed for a different reason.

Her stomach churned and whirled inside her small frame as she made her way to the makeshift bathroom to throw up.

Elphaba couldn't determine what made her wake, either the empty bed or the bright light flowing in the window. At first she thought it a dream that the blond was back in her life, the she noticed the pink comforter. "Glin?" She called out softly for it made her head throb to move at all.

Glinda could not speak so she pulled a bottle of oil from off of the sink and threw it over her shoulder into the main room before leaning back over the toilet to retch again.

Elphaba jumped at the sound of the bottle clattering across the floor followed by someone choking. She pulled back the covers and, standing on wobbly legs she made her way to the small closet that served as her bathroom. "Glinda?" She questioned kneeling next to the girl. She gently pulled her hair back and placed her hand on the small of her back.

Glinda sat back shakily and wiped the hair from her face before ripping off a piece of her dress to wipe her mouth on, "Good morning," She murmured sarcastically, "How are you?"

Elphaba's hand went to the blonde's forehead; it was cool, "What happened?" She asked gently stroking the girls arm.

"I don't honestly know, I've been throwing up every morning for a week if not longer," Glinda yawned and crossed her legs beneath her.

Elphaba frowned, "Maybe I should take you to a doctor, I know one he helped me out more that a few times."

Frowning, Glinda looked over at her companion, "Do you really think it's safe?"

"I just found you again, I'm not going to lose you," Elphaba threaded her fingers through the long hair, "I trust him, but we have to wait till dark he is at his other job now," She offered the blond her arm, "I'll help you back to bed."

"Okay," She stood and let the woman lead her to the bed, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you last night," Glinda whispered after curling herself into a ball.

"You did," Elphaba said lying beside her. "You were my rock; I wouldn't have made it though without you."

"I just kept telling myself that we'll be okay," Blonde hair bounced into the woman's line of vision and she quickly brushed it away and smiled, "We'll always be okay."

"We will. I'm sure of that now," She paused, "When I think back to the day I let you go I didn't have a choice. If I would have kept you, then you would have realized that you couldn't stay in hiding, you couldn't have handled it; but now...now I know that we can make it Glinda. We were meant to be," She played with the jewel around her neck. "Always," She whispered.

"Always," Glinda mimicked and smiled wider, "I still can't believe this is happening and I am finally away from my...ugh I can't even believe I married that man," She sighed and shut her eyes resting a hand on her forehead.

Elphaba gently kissed the inside of the blond's wrist where a bruise was developing. "It's not your fault."

"Oh yes it is," She nodded, "I'm the one who walked down the aisle, I'm the one who said "I do" I had so many chances to run the other way."

"You didn't know what he was like then," She gently trailed her nails up and down her forearm. "Tell me about your wedding, what was it like?"

"Beautiful," Glinda whispered smiling, "Pink and white roses everywhere, those were our colors. My dress was huge and probably more then either of us could afford, he insisted I show off my "hourglass" figure," She laughed, "It was huge and ridiculous and I didn't know half of the people there."

"Your parents where there?"

"My step-father was there, but not my mother. She declined the invitation."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Why? Your mother loves you."

Glinda laughed at this, "She loves the idea of me, she has never loved me."

"But I'm sure this was the social event of the season, she still didn't come?"

"Nope," She sighed heavily, "We never spoke again after my graduation, she died two years ago."

Elphaba's eyes widened, "She died? Oh Glin I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, really," The blonde sat up abruptly, "Excuse me," She murmured before hurrying off to the bathroom again.

Elphaba followed behind her grabbing a towel on her way in. She held her with one arm holding her hair back with the other, "It's okay," She murmured.

"This cannot be normal," Glinda moaned as she clutched her stomach.

"Maybe I should go for him now," She said standing.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me and a silly stomach flu," She attempted to stand but was forced to lean over the toilet and continue what she had started.

"This is more than a stomach flu you said it lasted almost a week," She continued to stroke her back, "You'll be okay darling, I promise."

"Well if you insist on going out just make sure no one sees you? Okay?"

"Are you alright to go back to bed?"

Nodding, Glinda stood and made her way slowly to the bed where she curled up and slid beneath the covers.

"I'll be back soon darling," She brushed her lips to the blondes and left the room locking it behind her. Fully cloaked in black yet again she wandered through a maze of streets before coming to an old run down shack. A woman answered the back door.

"Fae? What are you doing here? You know you can't..."

"I need to see him, please my friend she is very sick she can't quit throwing up," She pleaded.

"He is at work...I can't just..."

"Please," She begged, "I don't know what to do."

The small woman had known the woman in from of her to do many things but begging wasn't one of them. "I'll call. Go back to her; he will be there as soon as he can."

"Thank you," Elphaba said and then she was gone.

Elphaba quickly made her way back to her room. The sky had clouded over much since she had started out and it began to rain. Cursing Elphaba ran the last few blocked throwing open the door and running up stairs.

Glinda had heard the rain begin to start and got out of bed to fetch rags to dry her friend with. When the door swung open she hurried to her and began to dab at the sprinkles on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, wretched rain," She whispered, "Help me get out of this," She said indicating to her cloak.

She nodded and pulled the damp fabric off of her arms, "So did you find him?"

"Yes, his wife is sending for him at work, he will be here as soon as he can. How are you feeling?" She asked hanging her cloak up to dry.

"I'm fine, a little dizzy from the lack of food in my stomach but I'll be okay," The blonde sat back on the bed and smiled.

"I have some fruit," Elphaba said going over and retrieving an apple. "It's not much." She said offering it to her.

"Thank you," She took it hesitantly and bit into it gently. Her stomach lurched and she came to the realization that she hadn't eaten for two days.

"Darling? Are you alright?" Elphaba asked gently stroking her cheek.

Nodding she whispered, "Just haven't eaten much lately that's all."

Elphaba crossed to the window, "I wish he would hurry."

"I'm not dying," She meant it as a joke but could tell as soon as she said it that it wasn't received that way.

"You remember what happened last time you got sick?" Elphaba said tracing her finger over the pane.

Glinda shut her eyes, "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just...I'm worried," She said sitting back down next to her.

"I know you are," The blonde smiled and kissed Elphaba's cheek softly, "I think I hear him," She said looking toward the door.

Elphaba went back to the window and looked out. A short man was shifting his weight in front of the door. "Yes, I'll be right back," She unlocked the door and headed down the steps. She returned a few minutes latter with a short fat man.

"Hello," He said in a soft voice. "I'm Walter Singer; your friend here says you have been getting very sick lately."

Glinda nodded, "I've been vomiting a lot in the morning," She tried her best to smile and look pretty but the rip in her dress from earlier in the day caused her self-esteem to dive.

"She said it has been going on for a week." Elphaba said sitting next to her friend.

"Umm hum," He said setting his bag on the bed, "I'll do a full physical first. I'm going to ask you to get undressed and lay down." He said opening his bag searching for his tools.

"Okay," She glanced nervously at Elphaba and stood to untie her corset before slipping off the dress and lying back down.

Elphaba reached for an extra blanket she had on the chair. She unfolded it and covered Glinda's body with it. "First things first; I'm going to do things that might be uncomfortable for you so if you would like your friend to leave its understandable," He said pulling out a stethoscope.

Glinda thought quickly, "We've known each other since we were very young and if you don't mind I'd rather she'd be here," She smiled up at Elphaba and bit her lip anxiously.

Elphaba sat on the bed and took Glinda's hand. The man nodded, "Alright. First I'm going to take some blood, I have a lab in my basement I should be able to figure out what is wrong with you that way but still I would like to do a physical to be on the safe side," He said pulling out a needle with a vile attached to it, "This shouldn't hurt for long," He said taking her arm and finding a vain.

The blonde took a deep breath and shut her eyes, it was a well kept secret that she dispised needles of all kinds and would avoid them if at all possible but when the sting came she merely took another breath and opened her eyes to see Elphaba smiling down at her.

Elphaba rubbed her thumb over Glinda's hand. "It's alright darling. It will be over in a minute."

Glinda nodded and smiled a little before looking back to see what the doctor was doing.

The doctor pulled the needle out, "There you go, all done," He smiled placing a band aid over her wound, "Okay, now for the physical part. I apologize for this," He said pulling back the blanket so her chest was exposed. His eyes widened, "How did you get these bruises?" He asked, shocked.

"You know how men are," She said jokingly but by the look on his face knew that it wasn't taken that way, "Sorry, apparently I'm not good with jokes lately."

He frowned again, recovering her up and then uncover her lower half. His eyes bulged, "Dear Oz! What the hell happened to you?" He said looking at the bruised area between her legs.

"My husband," She replied softly, "My husband happened to me."

"This is inexcusable! Have you gone to the police?"

Elphaba had caught a glimpse of what the doctor had seen and closed her eyes so tightly she saw stars.

"No Sir," Glinda sighed and felt her eyes become wet.

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to need you to raise your legs up."

She did so slowly, not wanting to strain herself to hard and gasped at the sharp pain in her stomach.

"Okay that hurts," She gasped.

He frowned again placing his hand on her stomach as he did so. "Umm..." He started uncomfortably. "Did you happen to be...umm pinned last night?" He asked in a quiet voice.

The blonde frowned as well, "Well if I think you're asking what you do seem to be asking then...yes, yes I was why?"

He chewed on the inside of his lip, "You said you have been throwing you mainly in the morning?"

"Yes," Glinda muttered, still blind to what was so obvious to the doctor.

"Okay." He said covering the girl back up. He pulled out a vile of cream from his bag, "I want you to rub this on all of the effected areas twice a day. I should have the test results of the blood work back in a day. I want to make sure I know what this is."

"Well," She cocked her head nervously and stared at him, "Well what do you think it is Sir?"

He scratched his head. "Not sure...I think it might be a stomach flew that has been going around...but with what you said happened it might be something else," He glanced at the green girl sitting on the bed. "Fae? I'll come back tomorrow same time," He stood, "I'll lock up behind me," He said, and then he was gone.

"Elphie he worries me," Glinda whispered.

"He knows what he is doing, he is one of the best," She said finally removing her gaze from the wall "I can't believe what he did to you" She whispered. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I had to lock myself in the bathroom just to get him to stop. I couldn't risk leaving until I knew he was asleep."

Elphaba shook her head, "I don't understand how a man could do that to a woman...to anyone."

"If there's one thing I've learned it's that a lot of men are pigs, I'm much better off with a woman," She smiled.

Elphaba smiled. "Really now?" She asked touching her mouth to Glinda's.

Glinda nodded and shut her eyes slowly, "Thank you...for caring."

"Of course I care, I will always care," She kissed her lips again. "We should get that stuff on and then get you dressed, can't have you running around naked now can we?"

"Well we could," Glinda whispered, "But it may not be the best idea," She laughed and stood to slide her dress back on.

Elphaba handed her the cream. "I should probably go shopping for some better food huh?"

"Only if you want to," She dabbed the cream onto the affected areas and tightened the strings on her corset.

"You have to be starving by now," She said looking through the cupboards.

Glinda shrugged, "Elphie I'm a little scared, if it's not the flu what could it be?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is we will get though it together," Elphaba said turning, "Do you want to try and get more sleep? We both have had a rough couple of days.

"You read my mind," Glinda yawned and slid back into the bed, shutting her eyes as she did so. She squirmed beneath the covers, trying to keep warm and yawned again.

Elphaba slid in behind her spooning her from the back. She gently kissed her neck, "It will be alright, what ever it is."

With those comforting words fresh in her mind it was easy for the blonde to fall asleep, but not easy to wake the next morning to a knock on the door.

Elphaba had left Glinda and rushed to open the bottom door, "You're early," She said letting him in.

Walter nodded, "I came as soon as I got the results. This isn't good news for anyone seeing the relationship she has with her husband," He said trudging up the stairs.

Glinda frowned at the fragments of conversation she caught before having a sudden urge to kneel over the toilet...again.

Elphaba opened the door and ushered the doctor in, "You're awake," Elphaba smiled at the blonde's blurry eyes.

She nodded quickly and rushed to the bathroom, almost tripping over herself as she did so; she retched horribly into the toilet and sighed.

Elphaba ran after her followed by the doctor, "Glinda," She said kneeling next to her holding her hair back, "Can't you do something?" She turned to the doctor pleading.

"Nothing can be done, it will go away in a few months," He said.

"A few months!" Glinda's mouth dropped open, "What's wrong with me!"

The doctor smiled grimly and glanced at Elphaba, "You're pregnant." He saw there expressions, "Umm Congratulations?"

Numb. That was what Elphaba felt as she stumbled out of the small closet and into the main room. Numb and an odd pressing in her chest, she couldn't breath, couldn't think.

Glinda wasn't taking it much better, she swallowed hard, "You have to be joking," She muttered and when he shook his head she broke into a fit of sobbing.

"You're about three months along," He squatted down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "There are options, no one can expect you to carry this child after what happened," He said softly.

"I always wanted a baby," She hiccupped, "I just never thought I'd be in this situation."

"Its up to you, this is your decision and yours alone." He said standing. "I'll give you some time alone."

The woman nodded and blew her nose into a rag and wiped her eyes. She stood and walked into the main room to sit on the bed, "I cannot believe this," She whispered.

Elphaba just stood silently gazing out the window her knuckles white with her grip on the window sill. She didn't move when Walter left the room bolting the door.

"Elphie?" The quiet voice broke the silence of the room, "What do you think of this?"

Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head, "I don't know."

"I need you to know," Glinda whimpered, "I can't do this on my own."

Elphaba nodded, "I have to go," She grabbed her broom from the corner and slipped on the cloak.

"Elphie why are you leaving?" Glinda stood tears streaming down her face, "Don't leave me please don't do this."

"I just...I just need to clear my head. I'll be back." She looked at he blond huddled on the bed and felt her heart crush. She brushed her lips against the blonds and took off out the door.

Glinda crumpled into a ball and cried. After a while a blistering headache took over her head and she tried her best to fall asleep, but every time she got close she saw Elphie's face and that vision woke her up considerably.

Elphaba flew high above the clouds the wind whipping through her hair, "So she is pregnant," She whispered to her self. "So?" 'So!' she thought. "It's not mine," She said out loud. This made her laugh, of course it wasn't hers how could it be? "Do you love her?" Obviously yes, but was she ready for this...if Glinda decided to keep it. That she didn't know. Suddenly she had a yearning to see the blond she had been gone sometime, they needed to talk about this. She turned around heading home.

Glinda sighed and clung to the blanket as if it was her life-line. Her eyes were shut tight; she didn't want to open them to face reality.

Elphaba landed noiselessly looking seeing that the cost was clear she entered the building locking the door. She slowly traveled up the stairs trying to think of what to say but coming up empty she opened the door and saw the blond shuttering on the bed. She slowly approached removing her cape, "Darling?" She whispered.

The woman cracked an eye open cautiously and upon seeing it was Elphaba, practically tackled her, "I was afraid you weren't coming back," She whispered.

"Of course I would come back," She said holding the blond close pulling her into her lap, "I'll always come back."

"I couldn't get your face out of my mind, you looked so...shattered."

"It's a lot to absorb," She said nuzzling her curls.

"I never wanted this. I mean I wanted this I just didn't want it to happen in this type of a situation," The blonde sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"What are you going to do?" Elphaba asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, I can't decide on my own, this is your life too."

"It is your child Glinda; this is your decision, not mine."

"But it will directly affect you," Glinda looked down at her hands and sighed, "I kind of want it, but I'm not going back to that bastard."

"You don't have to; I would never ask you to."

"You won't leave, if I keep it...will you?" Tears slid gently down her face and onto her dress as she looked Elphaba in the eyes.

"No, I could never turn my back on you."

"Then, I'd like to give this whole parenting thing a shot. It may not be the best thing for me right now but hopefully it'll get better."

"Anything you want," Green hands found their way into blond locks. "You're glowing; I don't know how I could have missed this before."

Glinda smiled, "We're going to need to get a few things. Make this place a little more...baby friendly," She looked around at the room, this was her home now too, and finally she was happy.

"We can't stay here Glinda. We'll have to leave...soon."

The blonde spun around to look at the woman before her, "Where will we go?"

"I don't know. I'll have to do some scouting we can't stay here people will begin to wonder."

Glinda nodded and smiled, "I'm glad I'm not alone."

"You never will be as long as I'm alive."

She shut her eyes and smiled, "I'm going to have a baby...I guess this is kind of exciting!"

Elphaba smiled. "We have a lot to buy."

"Thank Lurline we've got the money," The blonde winked and giggled.

"We do?" Elphaba asked her eyebrows shooting up.

"Well technically, I'm still married. We have a joint bank account and I think I know someone who wouldn't force me to sign for the withdrawal," She sighed and tugged at her dress.

"That would really make your husband mad," Elphaba said smiling.

Nodding Glinda laid back down on the bed with a hand on her stomach, "First thing tomorrow I'll head to a bank and make such a big withdrawal he won't know what hit him."

"Then we need to leave. I don't know where to go. Perhaps the Scalps? Vinkus? I don't know."

"Anywhere but here," She whispered and shut her eyes. Sighing heavily Glinda crawled underneath the blanket, "We could always stay at that house by Lake Chorge, though it may cost a little much."

"But would people see us there. Everyone knows who you are Glinda and just look at me, my skin doesn't fade," She said settling down next to the blond.

"True," She nodded, "We could try to rough it in the woods, build a log cabin and everything," She laughed.

Elphaba cocked her eye brow at the blond before bursting into laughter. "Please...you big as a balloon trying to handle a saw."

"I'm honestly not even sure I know what a saw is for," The blonde joked, "Oh but hey there is a cabin by Lake Chorge!"

"Are you sure there is no one there. You can't rent it in person your husband will know where to find us then."

"I could call ahead," She said sitting up and turning to look down at her friend, "I could call ahead and use a false name! They'd never have to see us!"

Elphaba nodded. "That might work," She sighed, "I have a horrid head ache again," She said burying her face underneath the covers.

Glinda frowned and settled back down underneath the covers. She pulled the blanket above both of their heads and tried to search out Elphaba's eyes in the dark, "Where are you?" She whispered.

"Over here," Came the muffled reply.

When she finally found the woman she kissed her forehead softly, "I'm sorry you don't feel good."

"It's stress," She paused, "I wonder what Nessa is up to these days? How was she in school after I left?"

"Distant for a while, then she just sort of let religion engulf her," Glinda sighed, "She never was the same."

Elphaba sighed. "I'm sure it was fathers doing. Always pushing Unionist ways onto her."

"I'm glad you're not like that."

"I don't believe that there is a god. How could something make something like this and then just leave it to become such an awful mess?"

"Maybe, if there is a God, then he or she just wants us to learn to cope, to learn to accept that the only way to get through everything is just to live; to be who you are and not be afraid of that."

"Then why are we afraid to be who we are? Why can't we broadcast to all of Oz that we love each other?" Elphaba groaned, "Don't answer that.'

Glinda smiled, "I'm not afraid of this Elphie, I'm only afraid of how the rest of the world would react, they're not ready for it yet."

"So what? Are we paying for some crime? Is this some experiment? Being here for just a stretch of time? I just...I used to see the world though this ice cold eye everything was black and white but now I know I don't have all the answers, I know nothing."

"You know a lot more then I do, you at least know what you stand for," The blonde kissed Elphaba's forehead sweetly, "So should we try the cabin?"

Elphaba nodded and nuzzled into Glinda's chest and took a deep breath, "You always smell so good."

"It helps to have someone to smell good for," She laughed softly and smiled shutting her eyes.

"This is nice, it's like we are in our own little world. Although it is a bit dark."

"I used to do this when I was little, just get away from everything."

"I hope it is more fun with another person," She whispered brushing her lips against hers.

"It is nice to have someone to hide out with," The woman returned the kiss gently and smiled.

Elphaba took Glinda's wrist up to her mouth and gently nipped on an area that used to make the blonde moan. She brought her eyes to the blonde's expectantly, "Still works," She said smiling.

"Doesn't work for anyone else though," Glinda whispered before kissing Elphaba softly.

Elphaba blushed. "He tried to pleasure you? Not just himself."

She rolled her eyes, "When we first got married yes. I think he gave up though.

"I'm sorry its none of my business, its just...I still can't believe that you are married...and were with him. Seeing what he did to you." She paused. "I just want to know everything."

"You mean like why I married such a horrid creature?" She sighed, "I have no idea, and it seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"No that's not what I meant...I just. The things you did together, did he take you on picnics, buy you lilies? I just want to know everything. What made you decide to wear that style of dress to your wedding, how did you find out your mother had passed, everything and anything."

"He proposed to me on our fifth date, it was his birthday. I should've seen his selfishness then," She laughed at herself, "After the first month or so it wasn't exciting anymore. He didn't surprise me with a single perfect rose anymore, no flowers nothing."

Elphaba's eyebrows shot up. "Fifth date...even I know that you never ask a lady to marry you on the fifth date and your birthday at once...its bad luck." Elphaba said smiling

"I don't even think he said I love you after our wedding. He just assumed that was it we were married and nothing could come between us," She shrugged, "His loss."

"When did you meet him?" Elphaba asked threading her fingers through Glinda's she loved the feeling of them being connected.

"At graduation, he was the former valedictorian for the boys so he came back. He asked me out and I, idiotically, agreed."

"Don't beat yourself up. You didn't know. I'm sorry maybe we should change the subject."

"I don't mind, the fact that you're curious is sweet," Glinda smiled.

Elphaba blushed again. "It feels like I'm interrogating you."

"You haven't had much human contact in the past seven years, it's understandable," She laughed and snuggled further into the mattress.

TBC….


End file.
